I Love You With Every Shattered Piece
by A.Eelif
Summary: America is just a young colony living with his caretaker/'older brother' Great Britain. This is the way things have always been between them, but now the teenage America is starting to see his 'brother' in a not so brotherly way. How will these new feelings change their relationship and will all the changes be for the good? Great Britain (Arthur)XAmerica (Alfred) yaoi.
1. Uncontrolled Desires

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

Hello, I'm back with the fic I originally intended to write when I posted my latest GerIta fic. My writer's block is partially gone, but still being a little bitch and won't fully go away. Hence, the reason for this first chapter being so short. I will do by best to make the subsequent chapters be more lengthy. Anyway, I have a few things to say before this fic is read:

I'm not a very good American and I do not know half as much as I should know about how my country achieved its independence, but just so you know...in 1607 the first British settlement was established and in 1776 America declared independence from Britian. The Revolutionary War didn't end until 1783. Now, I've said all that to say this, I have no idea in what year this fic takes place, but America is still a colony under British rule. That means that this fic takes place sometime before 1776 and I'm placing America as being between the ages of 16-18. Take your pick of whatever age creeps you out less whenever he and England start boning.

Now, don't flame me for my terrible lack of knowledge in my American history. None of this story is supposed to be historically accurate and I just wrote it for fun. Also, I've been out of High School for 10 years so cut me some slack on the U.S. History aspect of all this.

Okay, I am shutting up! Go read and let me know how it was.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones, the personification of North America, didn't quite realize when his feelings for Arthur Kirkland, the personification of Great Britain, had changed from brotherly to…carnal. The young colony couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he started getting turned on by everything the green eyed nation did even if he was offered a limitless amount of money. He woke up one morning and it felt like a light switch had been flipped in his body and from that moment on he couldn't stop thinking naughty, filthy thoughts about his 'older brother'/caretaker.

His thoughts were the reason why the young teenage colony was currently locked in his bedroom with his pants forgotten across the room and his hand furiously working his leaking arousal. He had no reason to think that Arthur's earlier words were sexy and there really was nothing remotely sexy about his statement, but when the blond nation had looked dead at him and told him to 'get cleaned up while I prepare dinner' all Alfred could concentrate on was the commanding tone in the older man's voice. He didn't actually register what Arthur's words meant because all he was looking at was the European nation's lips as he spoke. Alfred just nodded his agreement to Arthur's words and raced up to his bedroom where he quickly dropped his pants and made himself comfortable on the bed.

The blue eyed teenager found himself masturbating more often than ever before and he wasn't quite sure if it was because Arthur was really that sexy or because he was young or both, but at the moment he didn't really care. All he cared about was the feeling of his hand sliding up and down his shaft as he imagined it was Arthur's hand. The young colony lets out a throaty groan and then quickly remembers that the object of his fantasies was just downstairs and Alfred knew he would die of embarrassment if Arthur found out he was the younger's masturbatory model. Alfred bites his bottom lip in an attempt to keep his sounds quiet as he gathers some of his own fluid from his weeping cock on the fingers of the hand not busy pumping his length.

Alfred closes his blue eyes as he guides his slickened fingers to his entrance and slowly inserts two fingers into his already clenching hole. He wiggles his fingers a bit at first before pushing them shallowly inside him. He spreads his legs a bit further and pumps his cock at a faster pace as he plunges his fingers deeper into himself. He can feel his hole sucking his fingers further inside as he attempts to add a third finger. When all three fingers are sliding frantically in and out of him and his other hand continues to stroke his cock, he suddenly slams his fingers against his sweet spot making his eyes open wide. He can't stop the loud moan from escaping his throat, "Mmm, Arthur…(gasp) don't stop…don't…(moan) stop!"

The teenage colony can feel his orgasm fast approaching and doesn't realize how long he'd been locked in his bedroom until he hears an unexpected knock on his door. His breath catches in his throat and he stops the movement of both his hands as he tries to make his voice sound steady, "W-what is it?"

On the other side of the bedroom door, Arthur tries the knob to discover that the door is locked. His little colony had been retreating to the bedroom a lot more often behind a locked door and Arthur wasn't too old to realize what the teenage boy was doing, but he feigned ignorance for Alfred's sake, "Alfred, are you alright, lad? You sound out of breath."

Alfred gulps as he reluctantly pulls his fingers from his still twitching hole, "I'm fine…um, did you want something?"

"I just wanted to inform you that dinner is ready." Arthur releases the door knob and places his hands on his hips, "Finish washing up and come eat before it gets cold."

The blue eyed boy frowns as he glances down at his wilting erection. Now, he'd have to wait until after dinner to cum. A whole dinner with Arthur right across from him and he was fully loaded! He lets out a quiet whimper at his plight, "I'll be down in a minute. I just need to wash my hands."

"Very well, but don't be long, Alfred." The Englishman doesn't wait for a reply and retreats to the dining room where he sets the table as he awaits the younger man's appearance. After several minutes, Alfred finally emerges from his bedroom and enters the dining room to see Arthur already seated at the table. The young colony takes in a quiet breath and slowly lets it back out before taking his seat across from the Brit. When Alfred sits down the green eyed nation looks up from his empty plate and smiles at the younger man, "It's about time, Alfred. I was beginning to think I was going to have to start without you."

"Sorry, I was…busy and didn't realize how late it had gotten." The blond boy's cheeks redden as he recalls just exactly what he was 'busy' with, but Arthur acts as if he doesn't notice the reddish tint on his young colony's face.

"That's quite alright, lad." The Englishman lifts the lids off the tops of the dinner pots and steam rises between them, "I'll bet you're hungry. I know I am." He looks up when Alfred hesitates to prepare his own plate, "Is everything alright, Alfred? You aren't getting ill are you?" He squints as he leans in to try and get a better look at the younger's face, "Your face is awfully flushed."

Alfred's blush darkens at Arthur's words and he shakes his head violently from side to side, "No, I'm fine…I'm just a little hot is all." The blue eyed boy begins filling his plate and the older blond lets the subject drop for the time being.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Arthur waits patiently for Alfred to fill his plate before filling his own plate and the two of them eat in relative silence for a moment.

Alfred tries to ignore the familiar sensation of his boner returning as he attempts to eat, but he just can't concentrate on eating. He especially can't contain his arousal as he watches Arthur. The older man, of course, enjoys his meal and never realizes his simple act of eating dinner is making the teenage colony come completely undone. Alfred's blue eyes follow his caretaker's fork as it moves from the plate to rest only inches from Arthur's delicious looking mouth where the Briton lightly blows on the food to cool it before pushing it between his lips.

All Alfred could do was stare and fantasize about that mouth. Oh, how he would love for Arthur to lick his nipples and then blow softly on the wet skin just like he was blowing the steam from his food. Then those lips could travel down the teenage boy's body to kiss and lick him all over until those wonderful lips latched around his aching cock and sucked him dry. The younger blond stifles a groan as he palms his erection underneath the table and Alfred almost cums right in his pants at the sight of Arthur's pink tongue sliding out to lick the messy sauce from his lips. The blue eyed colony is once again plunged into his fantasies as he imagines that tongue prodding his entrance and he just can't hold back the soft moan that escapes his lips.

Arthur looks up from his food to gaze at the younger man when he hears this moan, "Alfred, you've barely touched your food." He notices the bright red glow of the younger's cheeks and once again questions him, "If you're ill then there's no use being stubborn about it. Just say so and I'll make you some herbal tea. Then you can go lie down."

Alfred is immediately ashamed of himself for allowing his fantasies to run away with his mind and he struggles to come up with a plausible excuse, "I really am fine." He swallows trying to wet his dry throat, "I'm just not very hungry and I'm kinda tired."

The British nation puts his fork down and crosses his arms over his chest, "Not hungry and tired sound like you're ill to me, Alfred. I don't know why you insist upon…"

The young colony quickly tunes the rest of Arthur's lecture out as he uses all his will power not to stare at those tempting lips as they reprimand him or look into those beautiful emerald colored eyes, "I'm not sick. I just didn't sleep well last night…because of a bad dream." He couldn't tell Arthur that he'd actually spent all night masturbating himself raw to a fantasy of being fucked by the older man, "I'm just tired and that's really all it is." Alfred can feel his cock throbbing in his pants and really needed to finish what he started before dinner, "May I be excused? I promise I'll be better tomorrow."

Arthur frowns at having been interrupted right in the middle of talking, but he nods his head, "I suppose, but if you aren't looking better by tomorrow then I'm going to assume you really are ill."

The younger blond nods in agreement and stands up, but not before 'accidently' knocking his glass to the floor and spilling its liquid content on the floor. He had to cause some sort of distraction to hide the fact that he had a raging hard on, "Oh, my bad! I'll clean it up!"

Arthur's eyes immediately shoot to the mess on the floor, "Alfred, try to be more careful!"

"Sorry, let me clean it up." Before the blue eyed boy can clean up, Arthur waves him away with his hand.

The older man gets down on his knees with a napkin and begins sopping up the mess, "No, I'll do it. You just get to bed."

Alfred doesn't argue as he rushes to his bedroom and once again locks the door. He quickly discards his clothes and resumes his pre-dinner activities on the bed. It doesn't take long for the teenage colony to cum considering how long he'd been denying his orgasm and when the last spurts of his essence are released, he flops down onto the bed. He lets out a sigh and once again feels the shame spread through his body that always over takes him every time he cums while thinking about Arthur.

These kinds of feelings couldn't be normal. He wasn't supposed to feel this way about the person who raised him from a baby and was supposed to be like an older brother to him. That just couldn't possibly be the right way to feel. Not to mention he'd acted like a fool at dinner. He'd have to get a hold on himself if he was ever going to be in the same room with Arthur again. He lets out another sigh as he sits up and wipes his mess away with the bed sheets. He would have to control himself better tomorrow, but he just couldn't figure out how to keep his hormones under control. The one person he should be able to talk to about this was the same person he couldn't talk to without getting aroused and in turn feeling utterly ashamed of himself in the process.

Alfred lets out a frustrated groan and realizes his life is way more complicated than he knows how to deal with.

TBC…

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read this and I will attempt to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be yet, but I'll let you know when I have an estimate. As always, love ya!

P.S. Some of those dates could have been wrong in my first author's note. If so then I would love for someone to correct me in a polite way.


	2. Not a Little Boy Anymore

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

I'm back with chapter 2 and guess what? My writer's block is gone and that is why this chapter is significantly longer than the first one. There's not much to say before you begin reading this chapter, but I do want to say thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, faved, or followed this fic! You guys are super great! Also, I'm not very up on British slang and terms so if you notice anything that doesn't sound right just let me know.

_*Italics are memories/flashbacks_

* * *

The next morning finds Arthur sitting in the dining room quietly sipping his morning tea. The Englishman didn't sleep well because his thoughts were so preoccupied with Alfred. He knew good and well that the blond boy wasn't ill, but he just couldn't tell Alfred that he knew why he was so flustered. The young colony would be embarrassed beyond belief if he ever knew that his care taker wasn't as clueless as he thought. Arthur takes another sip of his tea as he recalls what happened after Alfred bolted from the dining room the night before.

_The older blond bent down to sop up the wet mess of Alfred's spilled drink, but he didn't miss the bulge residing in the young man's pants as the blue eyed boy raced from the dining room to his bedroom. Arthur knew this day would come eventually, but he just didn't think he was ready to deal with it yet. His young colony was growing up entirely too fast for his liking, but there was nothing he could do about it. He just wished he knew what was triggering Alfred's very frequent erections and sessions of alone time._

_Arthur finally finishes cleaning up the younger's mess and then clears up the dinner dishes before making his way upstairs. Once at the top of the stairs the Briton turns his green eyes toward Alfred's bedroom. He wasn't surprised to see that the door was shut. The blond nation takes in a deep breath and walks to stand just outside the closed door. He feels certain the door will be locked, but he reaches down anyway and tries the knob. To the Englishman's surprise, the knob turns and the wooden door opens slightly._

_Arthur cautiously peeks in through the opening in the door and notices the candles are out. He opens the door a bit wider and steps inside to see Alfred sound asleep and snoring softly on the sloppy bed underneath the soft moonlight glowing in through the window. The older man smiles when he sees how tall his colony has become and he remembers when the little boy used to be swallowed up by the big bed. He recalled a time when he would have to calm the young boy down enough just to get him bathed and then make him stop jumping on the bed in order to get him to sleep, but as Arthur continues looking at Alfred he becomes more aware of the fact that his little colony isn't quite so little anymore. He certainly wasn't the young child that he used to be._

_The older blond walks completely into the bedroom to stand next to Alfred's bed. He kneels down beside the bed and reaches a hand out to softly card through his young colony's golden blond hair. The teenager doesn't wake, but lets out a mumbled string of unintelligible words. The Briton lets out a sigh as he continues to stare at Alfred's young face. Finally, Arthur begins speaking in a soft whispered voice, "I'm not ready for you to be so grown up. I suppose there's nothing I can do to stop it, but I just wish you would come and talk to me about the things you're confused about." He lets out another sigh and pulls the cover farther up Alfred's body, "I'm confused too, but if you knew why I was confused then you'd probably be revolted."_

_Arthur chuckles softly as he gently caresses the younger's still smooth cheek with the back of his hand, "You've grown into quite the handsome young man and I…I find myself wanting." His green eyes shift from the teen's peaceful face to gaze at the floor, "I knew this day would come as well and I am just as unprepared for my feelings of desire as I am for yours. The problem however, is that the object of your desire is probably one of the many young women that live close by."_

_He returns his gaze to the sleeping boy's face with his next words, "I suppose I'll just keep my feelings to myself. You needn't be disturbed by my desire for you."Arthur stands up, but before he leaves the bedroom, he leans down and kisses Alfred on the cheek, "Just know that I love you, lad and will always care about you."_

_The Englishman leaves the bedroom and quietly closes the door behind him. He then makes his way to his own bedroom where he falls into a fitful night of sleep._

Arthur is suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he hears Alfred's voice, "Arthur? Earth to Arthur…are you awake?"

The older man looks up from his cup of tea to see the young boy standing right beside him, "My apologies, Alfred. I seem to have been lost in thought." He takes a quick sip of his now cold tea to wet his throat, "Did you get caught up on your rest, lad?"

The blue eyed colony nods and takes his seat across from Arthur at the table, "Yeah, I feel much better today, but I'm kinda hungry."

"Of course you are." Arthur stands while still holding his tea cup, "I'll just go prepare us some breakfast. Do you want anything to drink while you wait?"

Alfred shakes his head, "No, I'll just wait until the food is ready."

The British nation nods and leaves the dining room as he enters the kitchen. He places his tea cup down on the counter and lets out a sigh. He could tell by the flushed skin of Alfred's cheeks that the younger man had handled his business before he came down for breakfast. Arthur just didn't know what he was going to do about his colony's constant masturbation. He knew Alfred was young, but the younger blond's hormones were getting a tad out of hand.

Arthur lets out another sigh as he begins preparing/burning breakfast. By the time the Briton had finished getting their meal together he'd decided that he would just have a nice grown up chat with Alfred to clear the air and make sure the teenager knew he could talk to Arthur about this sort of thing. The green eyed nation nods feeling very proud of his decision and picks the breakfast tray up before heading back into the dining room.

The elder man enters the dining room with a smile on his face and places the breakfast tray on the table in front of Alfred. The blue eyed teenager notices the burnt pieces of toast and the more than crispy bacon accompanied by blackened eggs, but he doesn't complain considering he'd been eating Arthur's cooking for as long as he could remember. After all the food had been laid out the Englishman takes his seat across from Alfred and the two of them eat in silence for a bit as Arthur works up his courage to bring up the topic of the younger's chronic 'self love'.

Finally, Arthur takes a long drink from his juice glass before breaking the silence, "Alfred, I want to discuss something with you if that's alright."

Alfred finishes chewing a piece of bacon and swallows before looking up from his plate to give Arthur his full attention, "I guess it's alright depending on what ya wanna talk about."

The British man's face tints pink as he begins to worry about embarrassing Alfred, but he pushes on and begins speaking, "Well, before I begin I just want to say that there is absolutely nothing wrong with what you're doing. In fact, I remember being your age and it's perfectly normal to have fantasies and desires, but…"

"Whoa!" Alfred's face turns bright red and he drops his fork with a clatter as it falls to the floor, "Dude, are you talking about…are you saying that you…that you know I've been…jerking it?!"

Arthur puts his fork down and begins trying to finish his grown up talk, "It's normal to…relieve yourself. I'm not trying to embarrass you, but I just thought that perhaps you were tossing off in excess is all."

The young colony lets out a mortified groan and quickly covers his ever reddening face with his hands, "But, it is embarrassing! It's so embarrassing that you think I wank too much!" He lets out a little whimper and tries to sink lower into his chair, "I didn't want you to know! Oh, God…I-I think I'm gonna die of embarrassment!"

"I only wanted you to know that you could talk to me about things like this." He reaches a hand out to touch Alfred, but thinks better of it and places his hands in his lap instead, "I'm here for you no matter what and I just wanted you to maybe find a hobby to take your mind off…well, you know."

Suddenly, Alfred removes his hands from his face and stands up angrily, "I do not wanna talk about my sexual fantasies or my private activities with anyone much less you! It's called private for a reason!" He balls his hands into fists at his sides, "I'm not hungry anymore! I'm leaving and just so you don't worry I'll let you know that I'm going to do my chores and I will not be 'tossing off' as you so politely put it!"

The younger blond leaves the dining room with an angry stride and Arthur soon hears the door slam. His grown up talk hadn't gone quite the way he had expected and he realized that he wasn't very hungry anymore either. He lets out a sigh of frustration and begins cleaning the table of the breakfast dishes. He carries the dirty dishes into the kitchen to begin cleaning up. He looks in the corner to see the firewood piled there where Alfred had chopped it just like he was supposed to. Suddenly, Arthur begins to feel terrible about bringing up his colony's masturbation. It's not as if he wasn't getting his chores done between wanks. The green eyed nation lets out a sigh of exasperation because he knew Alfred wouldn't want to talk to him about anything ever again. Arthur throws a few logs of firewood into the stove to begin boiling some water to wash the dirty dishes. As the Briton washes the breakfast dishes he begins thinking up some way to apologize to Alfred.

Meanwhile, Alfred is busy tending the garden. He was still furious from the conversation he and Arthur had only a few hours ago. He just couldn't believe the older man would bring something like that up so candidly. Sure, Alfred masturbated in the morning before getting dressed and then again while he was washing up for lunch and then again before supper and at night in his bedroom it was a free-for-all, but he didn't think that was too much. If anything it wasn't enough in his opinion and even if it were too much it wasn't any of Arthur's business. The young colony lets out an aggravated sigh, but soon realizes that he can't stay mad at Arthur forever.

He then realizes that it won't take forever because he had already stopped being mad at him. Somewhere deep down Alfred knew that Arthur hadn't been trying to embarrass him and that the Brit really had been trying to help. The blue eyed teen was just relieved beyond belief that Arthur hadn't figured out that he was the object of his fantasies. Alfred lets out a tired sigh as he continues his garden work. After several more hours Alfred decides that he can't face Arthur so soon after their conflict and skips lunch. He'd just have to face the older man later and this time apart would give him the chance to think of a way to apologize for his outburst at breakfast.

Later that evening, the two blond's meet up at the dining table with awkward expressions on their faces and they eat in complete silence. Arthur knew he should say something to lessen the awkwardness, but he'd already screwed up so much at breakfast that he was a bit nervous to open his mouth. As the Englishman remains busy with his thoughts, Alfred opens his mouth startling Arthur with the sudden sound, "Arthur, I wanna apologize to you."

"Apologize?" Arthur's thick eyebrows knit together in confusion, "What could you possibly have to apologize for?"

The younger blond swallows loudly, but continues speaking, "You know, for yelling at you this morning. I kinda overreacted and I realized you really were just concerned. So, I'm apologizing."

"Yes, well, that's rather big of you, but I was going to apologize to you for prying in your business and embarrassing you." The elder man takes in a deep breath and lets it slowly back out, "But, you're right in the fact that I was trying to help. Although, I've decided not to bring it up ever again…unless you want to talk about it."

Alfred's cheeks redden at Arthur's words, but he doesn't shout like earlier, "I think I like that plan. I really don't wanna discuss…'that' anymore."

"Of course, but just so you know, you can talk to me about anything. It doesn't matter how embarrassing it is and I promise I won't make fun of you." He takes a sip of his drink before continuing, "I know how difficult growing up can be and I only want to help you, Alfred."

The blue eyed colony nods a bit awkwardly, "Thanks, Arthur." The two of them resume eating and as the tense atmosphere dissipates a bit the younger blond speaks again, "There actually is something I wanted to ask you about."

Arthur looks up from his plate and notices how red his colony's face has become, but he doesn't mention the blush, "Fire away, lad. I'll see what I can do to help."

The blue eyed teenager's blush darkens, but he eventually finds his words and begins his question, "I have this friend that I really like, um, I'd even go so far as to say I love them, but I'm pretty sure they don't realize that I like them that way and I was just wondering how I should go about letting them know how I feel?"

A large grin appears on the Briton's face at Alfred's words, "I knew there had to be someone you fancied. Any chance I know who it is?"

Alfred tightens his grip on his fork, but his facial expression never gives away his nervousness, "I'd rather not say who it is just yet."

"Very well, I won't push you." Arthur's smile falls a bit at not being privileged enough to know this particular information, but he continues attempting to help the younger blond, "Let's see, how long have you been friends with this girl?"

Alfred's heart falters for a second when Arthur says the word girl, but he answers the question all the same, "Um, for a long time…since I was a kid."

"And, you're sure she isn't aware of your feelings?" He scratches his chin and squints his eyes a bit in Alfred's direction, "I would figure if you've been friends that long then perhaps she'd have figured it out."

Alfred has to force himself to hold back his laughter at Arthur's words and takes a few small bites of his meal to distract himself, "I'm positive she doesn't realize I like her."

The Englishman resumes eating his meal, but Alfred can tell by the look on Arthur's face that the older man is contemplating his next words. After several minutes of quietly eating, the green eyed man finally begins speaking again, "Now, I know you're going to think this plan is mental, but hear me out, okay?"

Alfred nods as he places his fork back down on the table, "Okay."

Once Arthur is certain he has the teen's attention he begins explaining his plan, "Walk right up to this girl and look her in the eyes. Then say, 'I've been thinking about you a lot lately' and while she's processing your words you grab her and kiss her right on the lips."

"Kiss her!" Alfred's face reflects his shock at the elder man's words, "But, what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?!"

A satisfied smirk appears on Arthur's face as he answers Alfred's inquiry, "The way I see it is if she does feel the same way then she'll enjoy a good snogging from you, but if she doesn't then at least you've had the chance to kiss the girl you like." The older blond takes a quick sip of his drink before continuing, "And if this girl has been friends with you since childhood then she'll eventually forgive you even if she's not into you."

"Are you sure?" The young colony absentmindedly begins fiddling with the hem of his shirt, "That doesn't sound quite right."

Arthur waves the teen's troubling words away with his hand as he speaks again, "Trust me on this one, Alfred. Women love spontaneity. Not to mention if you wait around then she's liable to find someone else."

Alfred sheepishly looks down at his plate, but doesn't eat anything else as he works up his courage to ask his next question, "Do…um, do you like spontaneity?"

The Englishman looks at Alfred strangely and for a moment the teenager is afraid Arthur may have figured out that he was the subject of Alfred's question, but the Briton eventually speaks, "Hm, I suppose it depends on what I'm being spontaneous about." He gives his colony a reassuring smile, "But, don't worry, women love romantic spontaneity."

Alfred returns the smile and resumes eating his meal, "I hope you're right. Thanks for the advice, Arthur."

Arthur's smile widens as he too resumes eating, "No problem, lad. Let me know how it all turns out."

"I'm sure I won't have to tell you when it happens." The younger blond mumbles before taking a large gulp of his drink.

The green eyed nation gives him a curious look, "What was that, lad?"

"I just said that I think I'm going to get ready for bed." He stands up and stretches his arms over his head, "I worked in the garden a long time today and I'm kinda tired."

Arthur nods in understanding, "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight." The younger man takes his leave of the dining room and disappears up the stairs where he retires to his own bedroom.

That night, Arthur finds himself lying in bed unable to sleep. He was extremely happy that Alfred had found someone to love, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit jealous of this mystery girl. Suddenly, a knock at his bedroom door interrupts his thoughts and he sits up in bed, "Come in, Alfred."

The door creaks open and Alfred's silhouette can be seen entering the bedroom, "Arthur? Were you asleep?"

"No, I was still awake." He pulls the cover back a bit and clears his throat, "Is something wrong, lad?"

"Can I sleep in here with you?" Alfred knew he sounded foolish while asking if he could sleep in Arthur's bed when he himself was almost grown, but he patiently awaits the older man's answer.

"You know I don't mind, Alfred, but this is a bit strange." He chuckles softly, "You haven't slept in here since you were a little boy. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Something like that." The teenager closes the door and makes his way to the bed, but instead of crawling in on the opposite side of Arthur, he straddles the Englishman's lap. Arthur is so shocked that he can't find words to speak as Alfred grabs the older blond's face and looks into his green eyes, "I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

Before Arthur can respond, the blue eyed colony presses his warm, soft lips firmly against his. The Englishman lets out a squeak of surprise as the kiss continues.

TBC…

* * *

Thanks again for reading and sorry about this little cliffie! Stay on the look out for chapter 3! As always, love ya!


	3. Do We Have a Deal?

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

I'm back with chapter 3! I know it took me longer than anticipated to post it, but I got a bit distracted with my other Hetalia fic called "Britain on the Beach", but here it is now. I hope you all enjoy it and thanks to everyone who is either reading, reviewing, favoriting, or following this fic! Your support is very much appreciated!

* * *

"_Come in, Alfred."_

_The door creaks open and Alfred's silhouette can be seen entering the bedroom, "Arthur? Were you asleep?"_

"_No, I was still awake." He pulls the cover back a bit and clears his throat, "Is something wrong, lad?"_

"_Can I sleep in here with you?" Alfred knew he sounded foolish while asking if he could sleep in Arthur's bed when he himself was almost grown, but he patiently awaits the older man's answer._

"_You know I don't mind, Alfred, but this is a bit strange." He chuckles softly, "You haven't slept in here since you were a little boy. Did you have a bad dream?"_

"_Something like that." The teenager closes the door and makes his way to the bed, but instead of crawling in on the opposite side of Arthur, he straddles the Englishman's lap. Arthur is so shocked that he can't find words to speak as Alfred grabs the older blond's face and looks into his green eyes, "I've been thinking about you a lot lately."_

_Before Arthur can respond, the blue eyed colony presses his warm, soft lips firmly against his. The Englishman lets out a squeak of surprise as the kiss continues._

* * *

Alfred's kiss is sloppy and inexperienced, but the British nation finds that it doesn't bother him in the least as he slides his hands to rest at the back of his colony's blond head to bring those awkward lips closer to his own. Alfred groans as he feels Arthur's warm hands rest in the strands of his hair and he opens his mouth to allow the Brit's persistent tongue entrance into the desperately, hot cavern of his mouth.

Arthur can't stop the pleased moan from escaping his throat as he slides his tongue along the younger man's tongue causing the blue eyed boy to make such wonderful noises. He then feels Alfred's eager tongue join in the activities and twist around his tongue with impatience. The older blond can feel their saliva mixing and running down their chins from the rushed, sloppiness of it all and when the two pull away for air Arthur comes to his senses as he looks into Alfred's lust-filled eyes.

This was his colony, the colony that he had raised from a baby and even though he very much wanted to continue what they were doing he just couldn't bring himself to take advantage of Alfred in his horny and vulnerable state. The Briton wipes the excess saliva from his mouth and chin as he gathers Alfred's attention, "Alfred, we shouldn't do this."

"W-why not?!" The young colony places his hands or Arthur's shoulders and grips them desperately to prevent the older blond from uprooting him off his spot on his caretaker's lap, "D-did I do something wrong, Arthur?"

Arthur shakes his head as he removes his hands from Alfred's hair and places them carefully on the younger's hips, "No, you didn't do anything wrong, but this is hardly fair to that girl you're so in love with." The Englishman knew now that there was no girl, but he wanted to hear Alfred admit that it was him he was fantasizing about.

The blue eyed teenager gulps loudly before replying to Arthur's words, "You're the girl I like."

"Pardon?" Arthur wanted to hear the teen admit it was him, but he didn't quite know how he felt about being called a girl. His face scrunches up in complaint of Alfred referring to him as a girl and the younger blond realizes his blunder.

"I mean you're not a girl. What I mean is…" He lets out a frustrated sigh and releases Arthur's shoulders long enough to wipe his own mouth and chin with one hand and run his other hand nervously through his hair, "Ughh, there is no girl! It was always you and I just said a girl because you said it first and… and…"

Alfred's voice fades and he never finishes his sentence as he looks to the side to keep from having to look at Arthur's face. The Briton lets out a soft sigh and brings one of his hands up to stroke his young colony's face gently, "And what, lad?"

"And…" The teen's face flushes a bright red as he finally finishes his sentence, "I really want you." Alfred takes in a deep breath before continuing his confession to his caretaker, "I didn't used to feel this way, but in the past few years I've been thinking very naughty thoughts about you and it doesn't have to be because of anything special you've done." He takes a moment to collect his thoughts and Arthur doesn't interrupt him, "When you talk to me I just fantasize about your lips kissing me all over and when you look at me to lecture me about something I just stare into your eyes and wish those eyes were looking at my naked body." Alfred lets out a shaky sigh as he finishes up his little speech, "Please, say something, Arthur. I have to know if you feel the same way."

Arthur gently turns the younger blond's face back toward him to be able to look into Alfred's blue eyes, "Alfred, I don't know how to say this, but…"

"Oh, God! You don't have the same feelings!" A horrified look is plastered to the young boy's face as he attempts to leave Arthur's lap, "I'm so stupid! I should have known!"

The Englishman quickly grabs Alfred by the shoulders to keep him in place, "Alfred, stop! I didn't say anything like that." He helps the younger man resituate himself before speaking again, "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't fantasized about you…about doing things to you…naughty things." He notices the blush darken on Alfred's cheeks as he also feels his own face heating at admitting these things to his colony, "Not to mention, I'd have to be blind not to notice how attractive you've become, but…"

"There's always a but and…and buts are never good." He slumps a bit in Arthur's lap making the Briton notice the bulge in the younger blond's sleep pants.

Arthur lets out a sigh and tries to hold back the tremor of desire threatening to wrack his body, "But, I don't think we should rush this, Alfred."

"It sure didn't seem like you minded rushing things a few minutes ago when your tongue was half way down my throat." A determined expression settles itself on the young man's face, "You kissed me back and don't try to deny it."

The green eyed nation's thoughts drift back to the sloppy but pleasurable kiss from Alfred's reminder and even though Arthur very much wanted to continue where they'd left off he knew he couldn't…at least not tonight. The older blond lets out another sigh before speaking his next words, "I won't deny that, but I have my reasons and that doesn't mean things won't eventually get…intimate, but right now the answer is no."

"But, why?!" Alfred's expression falls into a pout as he continues trying to persuade Arthur into taking things a little further, "I wanna!"

Without warning, the teenager grinds his hard cock down against his caretaker's half-hard erection. It takes all of Arthur's will power to stop the moan in his throat from escaping as the tingles of pleasure shoot through his body. He takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out as he tries to calm himself down, "A-Alfred, trust me on this one, please. If we do this tonight then I assure you things will be confusing for you in the morning. It's better to take things like this slow."

Alfred continues to pout and when he opens his mouth to speak his voice reflects his pouting expression, "I don't understand, Arthur. If you wanna do it and I wanna do it then why can't we do it?"

"Let me be blunt with you, lad." He looks directly into those beautiful pools of blue as he speaks, "You're thinking with your penis and not with your brain right now. That means you only want what your body craves, but in the morning your mind may kick itself for being so impulsive." He squeezes Alfred's shoulder gently to make sure the young colony is still paying attention, "I think we should discuss matters of this nature in the morning when you're thinking clearly."

"But, that's stupid." Alfred pouts even more making his bottom lip stick out impossibly further.

Arthur smoothes the young boy's hair down with his hand and gives Alfred what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "I want you to reflect on the things we've discussed tonight and I want you to get all you're confusion settled by asking me whatever you want in the morning." When Alfred's pout doesn't go away the Englishman continues, "I don't want your first time to be like mine. Please, trust me on this one, Alfred."

The stubborn colony finally registers the hurt and sincerity in his caretaker's voice with his last words and eventually nods, "Okay, but after we talk tomorrow does that mean we can do it?"

Arthur chuckles softly as he wraps his arms around Alfred and brings the younger blond into an embrace, "That all depends on where our talk leads." He hears as well as feels Alfred's frustrated exhale of breath before releasing him from the hug, "You can still sleep in here if you would like."

The blue eyed teen shakes his head as he finally exits Arthur's lap to stand on the floor, "Since we aren't gonna do it, if it's all the same to you then I'm going back to my room to…well, isn't it obvious?" His gaze as well as Arthur's gaze shifts to the young colony's still very erect member confined in his sleep pants.

The Brit only nods as Alfred leaves the bedroom shutting the door behind him. As Arthur settles back down in his bed and things become quiet again, he decides that maybe Alfred's idea isn't all that bad as his own hand creeps beneath his sleep pants.

When Arthur wakes the next morning, he groans with exhaustion after being distracted by Alfred's visit not to mention his solo time after his colony retreated to his own bedroom. The British nation eventually convinces himself to get out of bed and get dressed in time to have at least one cup of tea before Alfred shows up with all his frustration and questions, but as the Englishman descends the stairs and enters the dining room he notices the younger man already seated at the table. Arthur lets out a quiet sigh as he approaches the dining table, "Alfred, how long have you been sitting down here?"

Alfred shrugs still not meeting the Brit's eyes, "A few minutes I guess."

Arthur can hear the stubborn, resentment in the colony's voice, "We have all day to discuss this matter. You didn't have to rush down here so early in the morning."

"I know, but I want to talk now." He finally turns his blue eyes in Arthur's direction, "You said we could talk and I could ask questions and then we could do it."

The Brit lets out another sigh as he makes his way to the dining table, "I didn't say that, Alfred." He sits down across from the younger blond, "I said we could talk and see where it led."

"Well, let's get to talking and maybe it'll lead to something interesting." Alfred quickly looks away from his caretaker to look down at the table top. He'd had trouble looking at Arthur's lips before, but now after their heated kiss only hours ago, he couldn't stop imagining how wonderful they felt pressed against his. He couldn't stop remembering how hot and eager the Briton's tongue felt sliding into his mouth. A tremor shoots down Alfred's spine causing him to shiver. The teenage colony looks down at his lap and silently curses himself for his vivid memory and imagination.

"-fred? Alfred?"

The younger man looks up when he hears his name and sees Arthur's annoyed expression and notices the European nation's arms are crossed over his chest, "Huh?"

"Have you even been listening to me?" Before Alfred can reply, Arthur lets out an irritated sigh, "You said you wanted to talk yet here you are not even listening!"

"Sorry, I guess I was thinking about…stuff." He finally brings his gaze up to look at Arthur's emerald green eyes and makes himself forget how sexy they are looking back at him, "Um, w-what did you say?"

The British nation shakes his head and gives Alfred a look of disapproval for not paying attention, "I asked if you had any questions for me?"

"Yeah, I have a very important question." He gives the older blond an angry look, "Why are you being such a cock blocker?"

Arthur slams his hands on the table, startling Alfred with the unusual outburst. A very fed-up tone can be heard in his voice when he speaks, "If you aren't going to take this seriously then just forget about our talk and forget about our relationship ever progressing to something more!"

An apologetic expression appears on Alfred's face, "I'm sorry, I just…"

"You should be sorry!" Arthur's furious glare bores right through his young colony as he continues ranting, "Don't sit there and act like you're the only one who has ever felt the way you're feeling! I know how it feels! I'm not too old to have forgotten how frustrated you feel and I know how it feels to want something so badly, but know you can't have it right away!"The Briton lets out a loud sigh before once again relaxing back into the chair, "Now, if you have real questions or concerns then I want to hear them, but I'm not in the mood for your little smart assed comments."

Alfred swallows loudly and is a bit nervous and turned on from Arthur's commanding tone. When the young colony finds his voice again it trembles from a mix of apprehension and hormones, "To say I'm frustrated is an understatement. My body feels like a live wire all the time and when you so much as touch my hand while passing the salt I just become a hot and bothered mess." Alfred's cheeks turn pink from the realization of telling the man he loves all his deepest sexual feelings, but he continues, "I almost never think normal, innocent thoughts about you anymore. When I think about you it's always heated and carnal and dirty." He lets out an embarrassed sigh, but tries to hold Arthur's gaze with his own, "So, I guess my question to you is this: what am I supposed to do?"

The Englishman gives the younger blond an understanding look. He remembered a time when he'd felt exactly the same way as Alfred did now. He remembered being a hormone driven, horny, frustrated teenager and he remembered thinking the same thing, "You don't know what to do about your urges? Is that what you mean, Alfred?"

The blue eyed boy nods timidly, but never loses eye contact with his caretaker, "That's exactly what I mean. You won't have sex with me and when I try to handle it myself I get in trouble."

"You weren't in trouble for masturbating." Arthur runs a shaking hand through his blond hair as he contemplates the right words to say to Alfred, "I just wanted you to be conscious of how often you were doing that."

Alfred lets out a derisive chuckle, "Trust me, I'm well aware of how often I pleasure myself." He gives the Brit a knowing look before explaining himself, "In fact, I jerked off fourteen times just yesterday thinking about you and there were at least four other times that I just thought about you and refrained from handling the results of my thoughts."

"F-fourteen times!" Arthur's green eyes widen at Alfred's confession, "No wonder you were so bold when you came into my bedroom last night."

The younger blond ignores Arthur's statement and finally overcomes his embarrassment, "So, there you have it. That's my question. What am I supposed to do? Handling it myself just isn't really cutting it anymore and I can't just go find someone else." Alfred takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out. He was about to tell Arthur something he'd never told anyone, not even Matthew, "I don't want anyone else because for three years I've only fantasized about you and I've always wondered what it would be like to lose my virginity to you. So now, after all this time, it would just feel wrong for it to be with anyone else."

A shocked expression shows on the Briton's face at his colony's words. He knew Alfred was feeling overwhelmed with all his new feelings and hormones, but he never once imagined the younger man actually wanting him and only him, "I…I didn't realize you felt that way, lad."

"Yeah, now you do." Alfred lets out a heavy sigh as he once again lowers his gaze to the table, "But, it's not like it matters, right? You've already said we couldn't do it."

The green eyed nation takes one look at Alfred's forlorn face and just can't stop the chuckle that leaves his mouth. When the young colony looks up at him in confusion the chuckle becomes louder until it turns into a full blown laugh. He notices the upset look on Alfred's face and knows he should compose himself, but he just can't stop, "Alfred…I-I'm sorry…that was…that was incredibly rude of me. I apologize for laughing at your plight."

Alfred's pout deepens as he watches the Brit wipe mirthful tears off his cheeks, "I'm glad you find my problem so amusing, but it isn't funny to me."

"I wasn't laughing at you per say. I was laughing at you assumption of the situation." He watches as the teen's eyebrows come together in confusion and he explains himself, "What I mean is that I only said we should wait before we have actual intercourse, but I never said we couldn't experiment doing other things."

The colony's blue eyes brighten a bit as he sits up straighter in his chair with renewed interest, "Whataya mean by that?"

A knowledgeable smirk forms on the Englishman's face as he answers the curious colony's question, "There is a plethora of other sexually exciting things we can try that don't involve actual sex and I'd be willing to share my knowledge with you under a few conditions."

Alfred leans in closer to the older nation, "I'm listening."

"If you'll be a good little colony and finish all your chores and eat all your meals without incident as well as refrain from pleasuring yourself for the rest of the day then you can come to my bedroom tonight." He gives Alfred a superior smile, "Do you think you can manage that, love?"

Alfred unconsciously licks his lips as his cock twitches in his pants. He definitely didn't miss Arthur referring to him as love instead of lad, "What would we be doing exactly?"

"Oh, you'll just have to be a good boy and find out tonight." The British nation stands up from the table before addressing the younger blond again, "Do we have a deal, Alfred?"

The teen nods eagerly, "We have a deal, Arthur."

"Good, I suppose I'll go prepare our breakfast then." The Briton gives his colony a predatory look before disappearing into the kitchen.

TBC…

* * *

I know! You're allowed to be mad at me for doing this to you, but I promise that some sexy times will ensue in chapter 4. Thanks for reading and as always, love ya!


	4. This Feels Wrong

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

Here is chapter 4! I hope I didn't make you wait too long for it. Say hello to a bunch of awkward in this chapter, but there will be sexy times just as I promised. Also, there are 43 people following this fic so I want to hear from all you 43 readers. I appreciate all my faves, follows, and reviews and I want to hear your feedback! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

As the day progressed, Arthur hardly saw Alfred at all and when he did see his colony, he was working diligently on his chores. The only other time the British nation saw the teen was when they met at the dining table for lunch. The younger blond had eaten all of his breakfast and lunch with no complaints or hormone induced hasty exits and as soon as the last gulps of Alfred's drink were consumed he left the dining room to continue with his chores. Now, Arthur was busy setting the table as he looked around the house.

The firewood was freshly chopped and piled in the corner and as the Briton walks into the kitchen to check on the food he sees all the fresh vegetables picked from the garden and waiting on the counter for Arthur to wash. Alfred's muddy work boots were sitting outside where they were supposed to be instead of tracking mud all over the house like he usually did. The older blond smiles to himself as he carries the food to the table. He should have given Alfred an incentive a long time ago.

Arthur can hear his colony upstairs washing up and knows it won't be long before the young man comes bounding down the stairs. The island nation places a few more items on the table like salt and pepper as well as forks and as soon as everything is ready he hears Alfred's clean boots sound on the stairs. The younger blond finally appears in the dining room and with an unreadable expression he takes his seat at the table. Arthur gives his colony a smile as he takes his seat across from the younger, "The garden looks wonderful, Alfred. You've really out done yourself today."

The two of them begin filling their plates as Arthur continues to talk, "I've barely seen you at all today since you've been so busy."

Alfred takes a few bites of his dinner before finally speaking, "I just did my chores like you told me to."

"And I'm just praising you for doing such a good job." The Briton notices the tinge of pink dusting Alfred's cheeks and knows what the teen is thinking about. Arthur would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about their little deal an awful lot today too. He also notices that the blue eyed colony has barely touched his dinner at all, "You've barely eaten any of your dinner, Alfred." A tiny smirk forms on the Englishman's lips as he speaks again, "I was under the impression that good boys ate all their meals with no trouble."

The blond teen bites his bottom lip and sighs heavily through his nose. He takes another tiny bite of his meal and gives his caretaker a small smile, "Can't I savor the meal a bit? It's not like I have to rush." In actuality, the closer it came to meeting Arthur in his bedroom, the more nervous Alfred became, but he'd never tell the Brit that.

The British nation, however, was not as naïve as Alfred thought. Arthur knew good and well that Alfred wanted, but at the same time was terrified by what they were going to do. The bond Briton takes a few more bites of his own meal as he continues to quietly watch his colony. The blue eyed boy's hands were trembling slightly as he brought his fork up to that beautiful mouth with such pink, soft, young lips. Arthur unconsciously licks his own lips as his green eyes slide down Alfred's clothed torso. He silently wondered what his colony's naked body looked like now that he was all grown up. When the island nation ceases his imaginings, he once again glances at Alfred's plate to see that most of the food remained just as before. Arthur clears his throat before addressing his teenage housemate, "Are you nervous at all, love?"

Alfred visually stiffens at the older blond's question and takes a nervous sip of his drink before replying, "N-no, why would I be nervous?" The young colony takes a look at Arthur's plate to see that his food is mostly untouched as well, "Besides, you haven't eaten much either. Are you nervous?"

"Not at all." A knowing smile forms on the Briton's face, "I'm more eager than nervous." The younger blond drops his fork with a clatter at hearing Arthur's words and his whole face turns pink, but the green eyed nation doesn't mention Alfred's actions as he begins to speak again, "I say that we forget this meal and adjourn to the bedroom." He gives his colony a lustful look, "Shall we?"

Alfred gulps audibly but nods all the same as he watches the Englishman stand up from the dining table and begin walking toward the staircase. The teenage colony watches as Arthur's body disappear behind the stairs and Alfred soon hears the British man's footsteps on the stairs. The blue eyed boy takes in a deep breath as he wills himself to stand up, "This is it, Alfred. This is what you've been wanting." He grabs his glass from the table and drains the liquid content quickly, "Don't screw this up."

After Alfred's self pep-talk, he too makes his way up the stairs and begins the short, but seemingly long walk toward Arthur's bedroom. The teenager places his hand on the knob and turns it slowly before pushing the door open to reveal the older blond lying on the bed. A shiver runs down Alfred's spine even though the Briton was still fully clothed minus his shoes. The younger man shakes his head from side to side thinking that this has to be a dream. All day Alfred had been convinced this was a dream, but then again there was Arthur and he looked pretty real. The colony pinches himself just to make sure though…not a dream.

The green eyed Brit finally sits up with an impatient expression on his face, "What are you waiting for, Alfred? The fact that I'm lying in bed and I haven't turned you away is permission enough." Arthur gestures with his finger in a come hither motion as he gives his colony a lustful look, "If you don't get over here soon I'll have to start without you."

With the island nation's words, Alfred finally enters the bedroom and closes the door behind him. There really was no point in closing the door considering he and Arthur were the only ones in the house, but the bedroom door being closed made Alfred feel safer somehow even though it made no logical sense. The younger blond slips his boots off his feet and slowly makes his way to the British nation's bed. He eventually deposits himself where Arthur's pale hand had been patting the mattress urging him to lie down beside his caretaker.

Arthur gives his young companion a seductive smirk before placing his body over Alfred's body and straddles the nervous colony's waist with his legs, "Your body is so tense, Alfred. There's no reason to be so anxious."

"I have every reason to be anxious." Alfred can feel his heart pounding fiercely in his chest as Arthur's body heat wafts over him, "W-what are ya gonna do to me?"

The Briton connects green with blue as he gazes intently into Alfred's eyes, "I'm going to make you feel good, love." The older blond licks his lips sensually before bringing said lips down to suck and tease the skin of Alfred's neck with urgent kisses.

Alfred closes his eyes at the feeling of Arthur's lips on his skin and every-so-often he feels the Brit's teeth nip at his neck before the warm, wet tongue soothes the tortured skin, "I-I…know it's gonna…gonna feel good, but…" The blue eyed colony lets out a moan as Arthur licks his way up Alfred's neck to begin sucking on an ear lobe, "But, is…um…is it gonna hurt?"

Arthur releases the younger's ear lobe with a puzzled look on his face, "Well, usually making someone feel good doesn't involve hurt…unless you're into that."

"No, I mean…" Alfred's face turns red at the Briton's words, but he continues trying to make the Englishman understand, "I mean…well, um…you know."

Understanding finally dawns on the older man's face, "Oh, Alfred…of course not. We won't be doing any of that this go round and if we were I'd be sure that's what you really wanted before we went any further." He brushes a few strands of sandy blond hair away from his colony's face with his calloused fingers, "We're just kissing right now, okay?"

Alfred nods his head timidly as he looks up at his older lover, "O-okay."

After making sure his colony is okay to continue, Arthur captures the teen's lips with his own. The kiss is chaste considering the Briton can still feel how tense Alfred's body is and he only presses his closed lips firmly against the younger blond's also closed lips. Arthur couldn't figure out where all of Alfred's boldness from the night before had gone, but he was determined to coax it back out. The British nation pulls away long enough to ask his colony a quick question, "What happened to the eager young man that all but mauled me last night? You seem a bit reluctant, Alfred." Arthur brushes his lips softly against Alfred's barely touching skin against skin before speaking again, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to and we can stop anytime if you feel uncomfortable."

Alfred quickly grips the Briton's arms in his hands as if he's afraid the older man will leave if he doesn't anchor him down somehow, "No, I want to…it's just last night I was doing what you said." He blushes a bit, "You know, to just kiss the 'girl' I liked, but I promise I'll do better." He lets out a sigh before smiling up at the Englishman, "Let's keep on kissing, okay?"

"As you wish, love." Arthur once again places his lips on the younger blond's lips and begins caressing the seam of Alfred's lips with the tip of his tongue until the blue eyed boy parts his lips for the island nation's prodding tongue.

Arthur's tongue explores the depths of his colony's mouth feeling every warm, moist section undisturbed for a few brief moments before Alfred's hesitant tongue slides against his own. The European nation takes this as a sign to deepen the kiss and presses his lips firmer against Alfred's now eager lips. Soon their kiss becomes the heated, sloppy kiss of the night before and the two men only relinquish the kiss because their need for oxygen overpowers their desire to stay connected. Arthur looks down at his panting lover to see that the young colony's blue eyes are dilated with lust and he can already feel the teen's erection hard against his backside. Alfred then licks his lips before circling his arms around the Brit's neck to pull him back down for a quick kiss, "More…I want more, Arthur."

Arthur smiles as he lets out a soft chuckle, "There's the eager colony I remember from last night." He grabs Alfred's arms to remove them from his neck before placing them on the pillow above the younger blond's head. He then uses one hand to secure both of Alfred's wrists together as he uses the other hand to begin unbuttoning the teen's shirt, "I am anxious to see how well your body has filled out since you've grown up so much."

The Englishman releases Alfred's wrists, but the blue eyed boy leaves his hands above his head just as Arthur had left them. With his newly freed hand, Arthur begins unbuttoning his colony's shirt at a more rapid pace and peppers each new piece of flesh revealed with soft kisses. Finally, each side of the shirt falls away to rest on the sides of Alfred's broad chest. Arthur lifts himself up to get a good look at the younger man's naked torso. When the Briton doesn't speak for several seconds Alfred begins to think his caretaker found his body unimpressive, "A-Arthur…is something wrong?"

The island nation is pulled from his thoughts and his gazing as Alfred's words reach his ears, "No, nothing's wrong." His green eyes roam down Alfred's chest and he places his hands on the heated skin residing there, "I just never realized how much you had actually grown and you are a very handsome young man I must admit."

Alfred's blushing face turns an even darker shade of red at Arthur's complimentary words, but before the younger blond can reply a gasp leaves his mouth as he feels the Briton's fingers pinching and pulling his nipples. The blond teenager lets out a soft moan as the English nation continues to toy with his nipples making them hard and sensitive. The young colony had never given his nipples much thought during his solo time and had never touched them while fantasizing about Arthur, but now he was beginning to wish he'd thought about it because the Brit's fingers were working wonders on his body. Alfred then feels Arthur's talented lips latch onto his collar bone and begin sucking on the flesh there as his fingers continue to send tingles down the teenager's spine.

The younger blond can't even form words as Arthur's lips and tongue travel from his collar bone down to his left nipple. As the Englishman begins laving Alfred's nipple with his tongue the colony finally moves his hands to place one in Arthur's blond locks where he grips his older lover's hair and with the other hand he grips the sheets as if his life depends on it, "Yes…Arthur…ah!"

The European nation smirks before taking his colony's nipple into his mouth to suck on the rigid flesh. He can feel his own cock hardening with each moan, gasp, and mewl coming from Alfred. He becomes more and more turned on with each desperate tug to his hair by the excited teen. After making sure both of Alfred's nipples receive equal treatment, Arthur lifts his body up once again removing his lips from the younger's nipple, "Did you enjoy that, love?" The Briton reaches behind him to lightly fondle Alfred's clothed erection, "It sure seems as if you enjoyed it."

Alfred only pants and looks up at Arthur with desperate eyes as he raises his hands up to begin unbuttoning the older blond's shirt, "I…I wanna see…I wanna see you." The blue eyed teen attempts to unbutton Arthur's shirt, but he soon finds that his hands and fingers are trembling too much to get a grip on the buttons.

The Briton eventually pushes Alfred's hands away with a smile, "Allow me, love." As his colony's hands fall away, Arthur slowly unbuttons his shirt until the smooth, pale skin of his chest and abs are revealed. The island nation quickly slips the shirt from his shoulders and off his arms to throw it across the bedroom.

Alfred rakes his eyes over the older man's chest as he brings his hands up to caress the slightly battle scarred flesh stretching across the lean muscles residing there. Soon Alfred's hands once again find their way to the back of Arthur's neck where he pulls his lover's lips down to his own for another passionate kiss. This time Arthur's tongue lazily slides into the younger blond's mouth where he savors Alfred's flavor and warmth and also maps out the inside of his colony's mouth. He hears Alfred groan and the blue eyed teen raises his hips up to grind his erection impatiently against Arthur's body.

The island nation breaks the kiss as he slides down the younger man's body to sit on his knees between Alfred's spread legs. The teenage colony positions himself onto his elbows to get a better look at what the Briton is up to, "What are you gonna do now?"

"I thought we had already discussed this, Alfred." Arthur begins unbuckling the younger's belt and slips it through the belt loops to throw it t the floor, "I'm going to make you feel good. Just relax and enjoy it, love."

"Okay." Alfred nods and watches as the green eyed Englishman finishes unbuttoning the pants before pulling them down. The teen lifts his hips to allow the Brit to slide the pants from his body. Once the pants are removed they are also thrown to the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes. Now, the only thing Alfred is wearing is his shirt still hanging from his arms and his underwear. He was feeling very exposed considering Arthur was only missing his shirt.

The Englishman notices Alfred's look of discomfort and tries to sooth him with words, "Are you okay, Alfred? We can slow down if you need to."

"No, I just thought that we would both be naked." His cheeks turn pink, but if he was going to be naked then he wanted Arthur to be naked too.

The island nation gives him an understanding smile, "Patience, Alfred. We'll both be naked in due time."

The young colony gulps, but nods in agreement as Arthur grabs the sides of his underwear and whisks them off his body to join the ever growing pile of clothes somewhere in the dark bedroom. A gasp leaves Alfred's mouth as the cool air in the bedroom caresses his cock that's already damp with pre-cum, "Arthur…"

The young blond never gets to finish his sentence as a British finger is pushed against his lips, "Shh, unless you're moaning for more or need to stop for whatever reason then I don't want to hear it." Alfred nods and the Brit gives him an approving smirk as he removes his finger from his colony's lips, "That's a good boy."

Arthur's fingers dance lightly down his colony's chest and abs until his fingertips brush against the soft trail of blond hair leading to the teen's very excited vital regions. The Englishman's hand finally grips the young man's cock and he begins pumping the slick organ at a slow pace. Alfred lets out a few restrained moans before sitting up completely, "Arthur, wait!" He grabs the older man's hand to stop his stroking movements, "Stop, please!"

The blond nation quickly pulls his hand back releasing Alfred's cock as he gives the teen a very confused and concerned look, "Alfred, what in the bloody hell is the matter with you?!"

"Th-this feels wrong!" He hastily covers his weeping erection with his hands as a deep red blush heats his cheeks.

The confused expression doesn't leave Arthur's face as he also sits up on his knees to face his colony properly, "What were you expecting it to feel like?"

"That's not what I mean." He shakes his head as begins speaking again, "It all feels really amazing, but I feel wrong for enjoying it and for wanting it!"

The Briton lets out a sigh as an even more perplexed expression appears on his features, "I don't follow, love."

Alfred pulls his knees up to his chest to further hide his complete nakedness, "It's just that…well, I know we aren't actually brothers, but you raised me ever since I was a baby and…and all the humans around here think that you really are my big brother." The younger blond lets out a huge sigh, "I guess I just feel weird because I used to look up to you in kind of a fatherly way and now…well, now I'm naked and you're feeling me up."

"Why are you just now bringing this up, Alfred?" Arthur brushes his hand through his own blond hair with a sigh, "We talked this morning and you never brought this up. Not to mention you were all for me 'feeling you up' last night and this morning."

"I know and I want it, but in my fantasies it was never real." He lets out another sigh as he looks down at his knees, "We're here in your bedroom and this is real." He raises his blue eyes back up to look at Arthur once again, "I didn't think I was supposed to have feelings like this for you."

Arthur shifts to sit in a more comfortable position to ignore his semi-erect cock rubbing against the fabric of his pants, "We're nations and landmasses meaning that we don't have to follow the same moral parameters as the humans. We have these personified forms to be able to fully understand what our people need the most, but as far as their familial relationships go they don't apply to us." The Englishman notices his colony's face is still set in confusion and he continues trying to explain, "What I mean is that just because I raised you it's not the same as if we were humans. I took you in to teach you all the things you need to know about being a country, but because we are human personified we experience the same feelings that humans experience."

Alfred's expression finally changes to one of understanding, "So, it's okay for us to feel this way about each other?"

"Of course it is." The Briton chuckles softly, "I wouldn't have agreed to do something with you that wasn't okay." He places a hand on Alfred's knee and tries to coax his colony's legs apart, "Sex between personifications can be done for two reasons. The first reason is to form intimate relationships with other nations in order to gain trust and allies, but the other reason is simply for pleasure."

He eventually gets Alfred to spread his legs again, but the blue eyed colony keeps his vital regions covered with his hands, "And you're positive that I won't get in some sort of trouble for doing 'stuff' with you?"

"I'm positive." The island nation begins rubbing the inside of Alfred's thigh with his hand, "Now, shall we continue where we left off, love?"

The younger blond nods, "Yeah, but only if you get naked too."

"That seems like a reasonable request." Arthur removes his hand from Alfred's thigh and begins removing his own belt, pants and underwear until he is equally as naked as his virginal colony, "Is that better?" He watches as Alfred nods, but notices how the teen's hands remain in front of his cock, "Then perhaps it is only fair that you move your hands."

The blushing teenager moves his hands immediately and falls back against the mattress before spreading his legs wider, "Now that I know this isn't bad I'm ready."

The European nation eyes his colony's still standing erection with a bit of jealousy considering his own had dwindled away during their talk, but he knew as soon as Alfred began making those sexy noises again it would return, "No more interruptions then?"

"Nope, I want it, please." The young colony raises his hips up off the mattress in an inviting way, "Touch me, Arthur."

Arthur could definitely feel his flaccid cock twitch at Alfred's request, "Of course, love."

The Englishman once again positions himself between Alfred's spread legs and takes his colony's dripping cock into his hand where he picks up where he let off. He pumps Alfred's cock at a slow rhythm and brushes his fingers across the swollen head of the teen's member before sliding his fist back down the shaft making it slick with the young man's own fluid. After only a few minutes of Arthur's slow stroking, the younger blond becomes impatient and begins bucking his hips up to gain more friction against his lover's grip, "F-faster, Arthur…(moan) please!"

The Brit once again feels his own prick begin to stiffen at the desperate tone in Alfred's voice, "Oh, you want me to go faster? I can't see why I should do that considering how amusing it is to watch you writhe on the bed like that."

Alfred grips the sheets in both hands until his knuckles turn white, "Please, Arthur…I-I (moan)…I need it faster…too slow!"

"You're such a needy little colony." He eventually picks up the pace of his stroking and smirks at the cute squeak that escapes Alfred's mouth, "I like it when you're needy." He watches the younger's face reflect the feelings of pleasure coursing through his body making his colony's hips rise and fall to the mattress in sync with Arthur's pumping, "Does it feel good, Alfred? Do you like to feel my hand on your cock?"

"Mmm, yes…(groan) feels good! Feels so good!" The blue eyed teen begins bucking his hips up at a more frantic pace making Arthur pull away. Alfred lets out a disappointed groan, "Why'd you...why'd you stop?!"

"Well, you're so young and inexperienced." The green eyed nation begins massaging his colony's balls tenderly as he continues speaking making Alfred squirm and whimper, "It would be a shame if you came before we even got to the best part."

Alfred can barely concentrate on his older lover's words as his balls are rolled and kneaded sending sparks of pleasure through his body, "W-what are ya…g-gonna do?"

The older blond doesn't respond as he flicks his tongue out to swipe across his colony's leaking cock head tasting the pre-cum copiously spilling out. Alfred's eyes widen as he lets out a surprised yet blissful moan. Arthur licks his lips as he savors the salty taste of Alfred's fluid on his tongue, "Did you think my mouth and tongue were only good for kissing you and lecturing you?"

When Alfred's only reply is a blissful groan, the island nation moves his hand up from his colony's balls to rest at the base of his cock, "I can assure you, Alfred, my mouth and tongue can work wonders on your virgin flesh. Would you like for me to demonstrate?"

Alfred lifts his hips in an attempt to get Arthur's hand to move, but when he has no success he lets out a defeated, keening moan, "Please, Arthur! Make me feel good like you promised!"

The Englishman groans as his own cock swells to full hardness again. If it weren't for Alfred's virgin status and his promise to the teen, he'd fuck the young colony into the mattress right about now, but he couldn't do that…at least not this go round. Instead, he grips the base of Alfred's cock more firmly as he lowers his mouth down around the head of the teenager's stiff rod. He hears the younger man whine out his immense pleasure as the Brit begins bobbing his head to slide his lips along the sensitive shaft.

Alfred had never imagined in all of his fantasies how wonderful Arthur's mouth could feel. Sure, he knew it would feel good, but this felt so much better than anything he'd ever dreamed up or experienced. He didn't really know what he was supposed to be doing, but his fingers itched to be buried in Arthur's golden locks and finally he can't resist any longer. He slips his hands into the Briton's hair where he grips it tightly before lifting his hips to slide more of his cock into his lover's hot mouth, "Yes! So good…(moan) d-don't stop…please, don't stop!"

Arthur allows Alfred to buck his hips and opens his throat to allow for the younger's quite impressive cock to slip in and out of his throat without choking him. The sounds of his colony's pleasure in his ears made his own cock twitch and swell even more than before and the Englishman can't stop his own hand from snaking down his body to begin jerking his own cock to the sounds of Alfred inching closer to his orgasmic peak. He knew it wouldn't be long before the inexperienced teen finished and speeds up his hand on his own prick making himself groan.

The vibrations from Arthur's satisfied utterance were not lost on Alfred as the sensation tingles down his own cock, "I…ah!...I'm gonna…so (moan)…so close!"

Arthur continues stroking himself as he lifts his mouth up to the head of Alfred's cock to slip the tip of his tongue into the weeping slit before circling his tongue around the head. He hears his colony give a warning groan and just as the Briton engulfs the teen's shaft again he feels Alfred's load shoot down his throat. He swallows his colony's cum as he listens to the blue eyed boy's joyous cries all the while continuing to pump his own cock vigorously. When the last few spurts of Alfred's orgasm slide down the Englishman's throat, Arthur pulls away from the younger's cock to finish himself off, "Yes, so…close!"

When Alfred hears his older lover's words, he sits up and watches in rapt attention as the British man jerks himself roughly. After several more seconds of Arthur's desperate pumping, he finally lets out a relieved moan as his cum spills out of his cock and splatters against the mattress as well as Alfred's feet and thighs. Arthur falls forward and catches himself on his hands before falling onto Alfred, "I…I-m sorry, Alfred. I'll get something to clean us up in a moment."

"Um, okay." The blue eyed colony didn't really know what he was supposed to do now, but he decides to scoot over a bit and allows the Brit to lie beside him. The two blonds are silent for a long time as they catch their breath, but Arthur is the first to speak, "Satisfied?"

Alfred lets out a content sigh, "Yeah, for now."

The island nation turns to look at his colony and notices the odd expression plastered to the teen's face, "What's the matter, love? You have a weird look on your face."

"It's nothing." He turns his face away from Arthur as his blush returns, "It's stupid."

Arthur places a hand on his colony's shoulder making Alfred look at him again, "If we're going to progress intimately then you have to be honest with me and tell me what you're thinking."

"Well, it's just…" His cheeks redden even more as he finishes his sentence, "I've never seen anyone else cum before."

The Brit chuckles at Alfred's confession, "Is that all?" He chuckles a bit more as he gazes at his colony's young face, "How did it make you feel?"

"It was kinda hot, actually." He once again looks away from Arthur afraid he'd said the wrong thing, "I mean because I was the one making you feel that way."

"Well, that sounds about right." The European nation laughs, but before Alfred can say anything, Arthur leaves the bed and returns a few minutes later with a wet cloth, "Lay back on the bed. I'm going to clean you up."

Alfred does as he's told without arguing considering he was too tired to care at this point, "Hey, Arthur, can I ask you a question? It's kinda personal."

"I suppose so." Arthur runs the wet cloth along Alfred's thighs as he waits for his colony's question.

"The other night when I came into your bedroom, you said you didn't want my first time to be like yours." He feels the cloth stop on his leg, but he continues speaking, "Well, what did you mean by that?"

TBC…

* * *

Once again, thanks for reading! As always, love ya!


	5. Do I Have To Have A Reason?

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

Happy Independence Day! (Alfred F. Jones' B-Day!) I'm here with chapter 5 and I hope everyone enjoys it! Also I hope all my fellow American's will be safe today and not get too drunk and dangerous with their fireworks. Anyway, review and tell me what you think about this chapter! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Arthur's breath hitches at Alfred's question and he drops the wet cloth. He didn't even know the teen had been listening to him when he said that. He hears a hiss come from Alfred and he realizes that when he dropped the wet cloth it landed right on his colony's naked crotch. He quickly grabs the cloth up and tries to act as if Alfred's question doesn't bother him, "Sorry about that, love. I didn't mean to go butterfingers on you."

The Brit continues where he left off as he swipes Alfred's thigh with the cloth, but he still doesn't answer the younger blond's question, "Aren't ya gonna answer my question, Arthur? What did ya mean by not wanting my first time to be like yours?"

Arthur lets out a loud sigh as he moves the cloth to begin cleaning his colony's other thigh, "Alfred, must we talk about that now?"

The blue eyed teen shrugs, "Why not talk about it now? We aren't doing anything and I wanna know."

"You know, it's not polite to ask about other people's sex lives." He tosses the cloth at Alfred and when the teen gives him a confused look he explains, "Clean the rest of 'yourself'. I wouldn't want you to get all excited again."

"Oh." Alfred sits up and begins cleaning himself with the cloth, but he never falters in talking about their previous discussion, "It's not impolite if you brought it up first. If ya didn't want me asking about it then you shouldn't have said anything."

The island nation snatches the cloth away from his colony before leaving the bed to return the cloth to the bathroom. He supposed Alfred was right about that. He should have just kept his mouth shut, but it was too late now. The words had already been said and now the younger was curious. Arthur figures he can't blame the teen for wanting to know. He knew he'd be curious if someone said that, but he just didn't want to discuss it at the moment. The Briton returns to the bed and lies down beside Alfred before covering them both with the blanket, "Let's talk about this tomorrow, love." He gives the blue eyed boy a smile, "How does that sound?"

Alfred frowns and crosses his arms over his chest like a little kid, "But, you just said that if we were gonna progress in our relationship then we had to be honest."

"Since when do you listen to everything I say?!" He sits up with the blanket still covering his lap to look at his pouting colony. He lets out an agitated sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, "Fine, but don't think that just because you know the reason for me not having sex with you it will change that."

The younger blond nods eagerly as his pout falls away, "Okay…oh, was it a girl or a guy…oh, oh…was it a human or another country?!"

The Englishman's green eyes widen at his colony's quick-fire questions, "Alfred, please! Calm down and allow me to tell the story at my own pace. Considering it's not one I want to tell to begin with then it seems as if you could be a bit more patient."

Alfred lowers his gaze to the mattress at his lover's chastising tone and notices how the Brit's fingers tightly grip the blanket that's covering them both, "Sorry…did they force you into it? Is that why you don't wanna talk about it?"

"Alfred!" The teenager's blue gaze flashes back up to him as he reprimands the curious colony once again, "If you interrupt by blurting out something like that again then you won't get to hear the story at all. Do you understand?"

The younger blond nods with an apologetic expression on his face, "Yeah, I understand…sorry."

Arthur takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out as he releases his tight grip on the blanket, "But, to answer your previous questions my first lover was a male and a country and no I was not forced. I very much wanted to participate." A light pink blush spreads across the island nation's cheeks as he continues his tale, "I was just like you back then. I was young and full of hormones and I thought that everything would be fine if he would just have sex with me."

Alfred notices the far off look in his British lover's eyes and doesn't interrupt him as he continues speaking, "He and I were somewhat friends growing up, but he was a tad bit older than me making us see things differently from time-to-time. These differences made us argue all the time." Arthur lets out a sigh as his memories come flooding back into his mind, "When I was a kid I would have told someone they were bonkers if they told me I'd want to have sex with him one day, but just like your feelings for me changed so did my feelings for him." He looks at Alfred to make sure he's still paying attention and once he's assured the younger is still listening, he continues, "I couldn't bring myself to tell him how I was feeling for a long time. I was too embarrassed by the way he affected me and just like you I began taking things into my own hands…literally."

The Briton can tell that Alfred is just bursting to interject with a million questions, but Arthur grabs his colony's hand and lightly squeezes it silently telling him to be patient as he picks-up with the story, "Eventually, my methods of 'self-love' just weren't enough and I plucked up my courage to tell him how I was feeling." The green eyed nation lets out a sigh as he remembers the day he approached the object of his fantasies, "I told him how I felt and the things I wanted to do and as I stood there waiting for his response I was sure he was going to laugh at me and tell me not to waste his time, but he didn't do or say any of those things."

"What did he say?!" The teenager finally lets his excitement with the story get the best of him as he blurts out his question, but he just as quickly covers his mouth with his hand, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Arthur chuckles softly as he strokes Alfred's cheek with the back of his hand, "That's quite alright, love, but try to refrain from asking questions until the end, okay?"

The blond teen leans into the touch with a smile, "Okay, Arthur."

"Now, as I was saying." The Brit's green eyes shift up as he gathers his thoughts once more, "He didn't laugh and he actually told me he'd been thinking the same things and that he'd wanted to do all those things with me too." A shaky laugh leaves the Englishman's mouth before speaking his next words, "I thought that we'd hang out or discuss things a bit first, but he was ready to show me a god time right away." Arthur's blush deepens and he avoids looking at Alfred, "We had sex that same day and it was amazing. It hurt a bit at the beginning, but I was expecting that and after the initial pain it was wonderful. I'd never felt so good and his hands were everywhere as if no part of me could be left untouched."

Alfred notices how distant his lover's green eyes seem and after several minutes of silence, the colony speaks up, "I don't understand. If it all felt so good then why wouldn't you want my first time to be that way?"

The European nation looks at Alfred again with a frown on his face, "I do want your first time to feel amazing, but it's afterward that I don't want you to experience."

"Why not?" The colony's blue eyes show his puzzlement with Arthur's words, "What happened?"

Arthur lets out a sigh as he once again turns his face away from the younger man, "When we were finished he held me and kissed me and told me numerous times how amazing I was and that I wasn't as boring as he thought. I thought that things were finally going my way and that all the things I'd been thinking about for months were happening just the way I thought they should." The Englishman brings his hands together and absentmindedly twiddles his thumbs, "I fell asleep thinking that everything was right in my life, but when I woke up the next morning he wasn't there. I thought that maybe he was using the bathroom or somewhere else in the house, but when he never came back to bed I started to worry." The older blond lets out a frustrated sigh, "I looked all around and he wasn't there. I waited for a bit longer, but he never came back and there wasn't a note so I just…left."

Alfred notices the hurt look on his new lover's face and he can only imagine how terrible it must have felt to be left alone after such as amazing night of passion, "What did you do after that?"

"I didn't really know what to do. I was young and naïve." He shakes his head as if in disbelief of his younger self's actions, "I was confused and wondered if I'd done something wrong and then I thought that maybe it was just a one time thing. I even started wondering if I loved him like I thought I did or if I just liked what he'd done to my body and then I wondered what type of relationship we were in if we were even in a relationship at all." The hurt expression once again appears on Arthur's features as he continues, "I didn't speak to him for a least a week and when we did speak again neither of us brought that morning after up in our conversations. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to seem like a whiny, little girl."

The teenage colony's confused look returns, "So you two never talked about it…ever?" The Briton shakes his head as Alfred begins his next question, "Well, did you guys do it again?"

"Oh, we did it again…multiple times through the years and it was as if that morning after never happened, but…" The Englishman's frown returns as he finally looks at Alfred again, "But, one day he approached me and told me he'd been…sleeping with other people and that he had been for quite a while. I was furious and told him that wasn't fair, but he quickly informed me that I never requested we be exclusive and I couldn't argue with that." Arthur lets out a heavy sigh as he finishes his tale, "He said we could still see each other, but I declined. I eventually got over it and found other people. We even became somewhat friends again." His frown finally turns into a smile as he cups his colony's face in his hands, "I want you to be sure…with no doubts when we have sex together. I don't want you to wonder if you made a mistake. Do you understand, Alfred?"

Alfred gulps as Arthur's warm, calloused hands rest on his cheeks. He wanted to lean in and kiss the Brit, but instead he nods his head, "Yeah, I understand."

"Good." The older blond slides his hands down to rest on Alfred's shoulders, "Are you comfortable or do you need something to sleep in?"

"I'm okay." Alfred watches the Briton snuggle down into the bed and he follows suit. He then feels Arthur's body press against his back before the older man's arms wrap around him. The young colony felt safe lying in Arthur's bed surrounded by Arthur's warmth, but he can't stop the nagging question in his brain from being spoken by his lips, "Who was he?"

"He who?" He knew exactly who Alfred was talking about, but he was tired of discussing the owner of his V card for one night.

The younger blond can feel how hard and fast Arthur's heart is beating and how stiff the Brit's body feels against him, but his curiosity won't let him leave the subject alone, "The country that took you virginity?"

"Alfred, I'd really rather we didn't talk about this anymore." He lets out a weary breath against his colony's neck, "Besides, it shouldn't be hard to figure out if you really think about it. Now, can we get some sleep?"

"Um, yeah…sorry." Alfred wracks his brain for several minutes trying to think who it could be, but he's just too tired to really concentrate, "Hey, Arthur?"

"What is it now, love?"

"I'm sorry that I made you upset." The blue eyed boy bites his bottom lip before speaking again, "I know that you probably didn't wanna talk about him and I won't ask any more questions about him."

The island nation tightens his embrace on Alfred as he kisses the back of his colony's neck, "It's okay, love. That's all in the past and it doesn't matter anymore."

"You looked like it mattered while you were talking about it." A tingle shoots down Alfred's spine as he feels his lover's lips on his neck, "I think that was a dick move to see other people behind your back." His voice takes on a worried tone as he speaks his next words, "Um, do I have to specify that I don't want you to be with anyone but me?"

The British nation chuckles, "Of course not, love. I would never hurt you like that and it's sweet of you to be concerned about me, but I'm a big boy now and I think I'll be okay." He closes his eyes and enjoys the warmth of Alfred's body, "Get some sleep, Alfred."

"Okay." Alfred knows the Briton is asleep when he hears the deep breathing behind him and as much as he would have loved to lie awake, turn around, and watch Arthur sleep, he finds that he's much too sleepy himself and closes his eyes for the night.

When Arthur wakes the next morning, he feels terrible. Even though he'd gone right to sleep after his talk with Alfred his dreams gave him no peace. He had non-stop dreams…more like nightmares of Francis. He knew there was a reason why he didn't want to discuss the French man right before bed, but what was done was done. The Briton massages his temples for a few minutes to try and relieve the building headache he'd acquired from dreaming of Francis yapping away about how dull and boring he was compared to his marvelous French looks. He hated Francis and his long hair, "Stupid Francis."

The British nation turns his head to the side and takes in his colony's sleeping face and it helps to rid his mind of his ex-lover. Arthur stares at Alfred several minutes before sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed to place his feet on the floor. He stands up and makes his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up before the teenager wakes up. When the Brit returns to the bedroom he notices that Alfred is still asleep lying on his stomach with the blanket kicked completely off his body. Arthur can't help but glance at the nicely toned butt standing out in plain sight, "Hmm, nice arse…very nice."

When the green eyed nation is done ogling his colony's 'assets' he leans over the bed just enough to grab Alfred's shoulder to gently shake the younger blond awake, "Alfred, it's time to wake up." He shakes his colony with more force when the boy doesn't wake up, "It's time to wash up and start the day, love."

After several more rough shakes, the teen finally opens his blue eyes and gives Arthur a confused look before remembering why he's in a different bed. He groans before smashing his face into the pillow and giving the Englishman a muffled reply, "Five more minutes."

"You don't need five more minutes. I've already let you sleep an hour later than usual." He shakes Alfred again and ruffles his colony's already bed mused hair, "Get out of bed and wash up."

The younger eventually lifts his face from the confines of the pillow and yawns before rolling over and sitting up. Arthur can't help but notice the obvious morning wood his colony is sporting and turns away from his nude lover, "Well, I'll leave you to your washing up. You can use my bathroom or yours whichever you prefer and while you're doing that I'll prepare our breakfast."

Before Alfred can even respond his British lover is out the door and his footsteps can be heard retreating down the stairs. The blue eyed colony then looks down to see the erection he knew would be there because it was there every morning, "So we meet again." He props himself up on the bed and reaches for his cock when he remembers what Arthur said yesterday morning. Alfred lets his hand fall to the bed as he tries to think about what to do. Arthur had said that if he wanted to meet him in his bedroom then he had to do all his chores, eat all his meals without incident, and not pleasure himself. Did that still stand for today? The young colony lets out a sigh as he gets out of bed. He wasn't going to take any chances even if he did have to enter the dining room showing off his boner.

Alfred washes up and dresses with some difficulty due to his morning problem, but once he was ready to descend the stairs he was only half-hard. Luckily, when he enters the dining room the Englishman is still in the kitchen and unable to see the still slightly visible bulge in his pants. The younger blond sits down just in time as Arthur enters the dining room with their breakfast. The European nation places Alfred's plate down in front of him before taking his own seat and sliding his plate toward him, "Did you sleep well, love?"

"Yeah." Alfred nods, "Your bed is softer than mine." The blue eyed teen takes a few bites of his meal and takes a quick sip of his drink before speaking again, "Hey, Arthur?"

The Briton's green eyes look up from his own plate to focus on Alfred, "Yes, what is it, Alfred?"

"Um, I was wondering if the rules still applied for today?" He holds Arthur's gaze waiting for an answer to his question as he grips his fork tightly. He felt like he was about to explode from not being able to jerk off before breakfast like usual and if Arthur told him his withholding had been for nothing then he might just cry like a baby.

The island nation's bushy eyebrows come together in confusion, "Rules? What rules?"

Alfred lets out a loud rush of air as he breaks eyes contact with his older lover, "You know, the rules that determine whether I get to come to your bedroom tonight or not."

Arthur hadn't thought about making his rules and Alfred's nightly visits a regular thing, but it was a good idea. It gave his colony incentive to do his chores and cut down on the teen's excessive masturbating so why not take advantage of the situation he created? Finally, the Englishman nods, "Well, I suppose those rules still apply."

A look of excited relief washes over Alfred's features and he becomes extremely proud of himself for having the restraint to keep from wanking when he first woke up, "I'll be sure to get all my chores done then."

The blue eyed colony quickly returns to his breakfast and begins practically inhaling his meal. Arthur watches for a moment before speaking up, "Alfred, slow down. The food isn't going to walk off your plate."

"Sorry." The younger man takes a long gulp of his drink before picking up his fork again, "I'm just really hungry."

The Briton only nods and continues watching as Alfred eats his breakfast until a thought suddenly comes to mind, "Alfred?"

"Hm?" The blond teen looks up from his plate and swallows the food in his mouth before speaking, "What's the matter?"

Arthur takes a sip of his own drink before beginning his question, "It's just that, this morning in the bedroom when I woke you up…I couldn't help but notice that you had…um…"

"Morning wood."

The Englishman's face turns a light shade of pink at Alfred's unembarrassed proclamation, but he only nods in agreement, "I was going to use a more tactful word, but that is what I was referring to." Arthur lets out a sigh before getting back on topic, "So are you telling me that you didn't…take care of that before you came down for breakfast?"

"Well, I was gonna take care of it, but then I stopped because I didn't know if the rules applied for today or not." He meets Arthur's eyes with a blush across his cheeks as well, "So, anyway, I decided that I'd better not do anything in case the rules still applied because I didn't wanna mess everything up."

A devious smile spreads across the British man's face as Alfred finishes his explanation, "What a good boy you are. I should reward you for not being impulsive and actually thinking things through for once."

"Really?!" The teen's eyes widen and shine with pride, "You really think I did good?!"

"Oh, yes." Arthur puts his fork down and looks Alfred directly in the eyes, "You did so good that just this once I'm going to let you take care of your problem and it won't even count against you."

Alfred stares at his lover for a moment not really sure if he should believe the Briton or not. After several minutes, the colony responds, "So, you're telling me that I can wank right now and I can still come to your bedroom tonight just like last night?"

The English nation nods, "That's correct." He takes a sip of his drink as he waits for his colony's response.

"Okay, see ya later then." The younger blond stands up from the dining table to head to his bedroom, but he's suddenly stopped by a firm grip on his wrist. He turns back around to give Arthur a puzzled look, "Hey! What's the big idea? I thought you said I could go take care of business."

An evil gleam glitters in the island nation's green eyes, "I said you could toss off, but I never said you could go anywhere." He releases Alfred's wrist and gestures toward the dining chair with a nod of his head, "Sit down, love." The older nation licks his lips seductively, "I want to watch."

Alfred reluctantly resumes sitting in his chair with a tense expression on his face, "Are you serious?"

"I'm being dead serious." The devious expression remains on the Brit's face, "There's no need to look that nervous. I won't make fun of you, but I may decide to join in before it's over."

The teenage colony gulps loudly, "There's plenty of reason for me to be nervous. I've never had anyone watch me before."

Arthur chuckles at his colony's words, "Well, I should hope not." He scoots his chair out and makes himself comfortable as if waiting for the show, "You don't have to do it, but if you go to your bedroom then don't even think about coming to my bedroom tonight. It doesn't count against you only if you do it here and let me watch."

"But, we're in the dining room." His cheeks blush a deep red, "We eat in here."

The Briton gives Alfred's comment a smirk, "It's my dining room and I'll be sure to get it nice and clean before lunch." When the blue eyed boy continues to look unsure about the turn of events, Arthur speaks again, "I'll tell you what…if you do this for me and let me watch then tonight I'll do something for you that you want to try."

Alfred is quiet for a long moment and the Englishman allows him to contemplate his options. Finally, the younger blond lets out a decisive sigh, "Anything I wanna try?"

"Anything but actual intercourse." He looks straight into Alfred's blue eyes, "Whatever you want."

The blond colony is still extremely nervous about masturbating in front of Arthur, but his boner is still pressing painfully against his pants and he decides that if they're going to be lovers then he might as well get over his nervousness now, "Okay, I'll let you watch, but no backing out tonight no matter what I want."

"Knock yourself out, love." He winks playfully at his colony, "I'm not afraid." The British nation nods as a gesture for the teen to begin, "Whenever you're ready, love."

Alfred takes in a deep breath as he unbuckles his belt and lets the air slowly out of his lungs as he unbuttons his pants until the front falls open. He reaches into his pants with trembling hands to pull his already rock hard cock from his pants. Arthur watches with hungry eyes and takes quick notice of the fact that his colony isn't wearing any underwear and that makes his own cock twitch a bit in his pants. Alfred doesn't miss the lustful gleam in his older lover's green eyes nor does he miss the way the Brit's tongue peaks out to slide along his slightly parted lips.

The young colony takes one last look at Arthur's face before closing his eyes as he runs his thumb across the already damp head of his cock. He lets out a sigh as he lets his hand slide down his shaft to begin a slow up and down motion spreading the sticky fluid along his length. Alfred takes his free hand and pulls his pants a little further down his hips to allow for more room to pleasure himself. With the hem of his pants now out of the way, he raises his hips up lifting his ass from the dining room chair to create more friction against his hand, "Mmm, ah…Arthur, (moan) help me…(groan) please, touch me!"

The island nation watches intently as his colony's hand strokes up and down on his impressive cock as the pre-cum leaks out like a fountain. Arthur finds himself lifting his own hips in time with Alfred's hips as the blue eyed boy moans out the Brit's name desperately, "You seem to be having a satisfying time all on your own, love." Arthur palms his own throbbing cock through his pants as he watches a line of saliva slide down the blond teen's chin, "Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you look? I'm so hard right now. Don't stop, love."

Alfred opens his eyes to glance at Arthur and immediately notices the prominent bulge in the Englishman's pants making a shiver of desire shoot down his spine, "A-Arthur, please…(moan) I-I need you!" A light sheen of sweat breaks out on the teen's forehead as he continues to pump his swelling prick, "Ah! I w-want you!"

Arthur watches a few seconds longer before unbuckling his own belt and undoing the buttons on his pants, "Yes don't stop now, Alfred. You're making me so hot."

The younger blond picks up the pace of his stroking, but just knowing that Arthur is watching makes it extremely difficult to cum. He wanted to cum…oh, how he wanted to cum, but with Arthur so close all his body wanted was for the European nation to make him cum. He watches the older man expose his cock and stroke it a few times before Alfred closes his eyes. Maybe if he didn't look at the Brit he'd finally be able to cum. The young colony is so preoccupied with reaching his own release that he doesn't realize the Briton had moved until he feels Arthur's warmth settle on his lap.

Alfred's blue eyes flash open in surprise and takes in the flushed face of his lover. Arthur's legs are on either side of him and Alfred can feel the Briton's heated, naked cock brushing against his own, "A-Arthur…what…what are you doing?!"

"I thought I told you I may join in before it was all over." He places his hands on either side of his colony's face, "Is this a problem, love?" The younger blond shakes his head right before Arthur smashes his lips down against Alfred's lips.

Alfred can hardly concentrate on the kiss due to the fact that Arthur is slowly rolling his hips down to grind his erection against his own making him moan and groan into the island nation's mouth. When the kiss ends, Alfred gives his lover a curious look, "W-what are ya…gonna do this time?"

Arthur gives the teen another sly smile before responding, "Don't worry, you'll like it." Without another word the Englishman reaches between their bodies and takes hold of both their weeping cocks in his hand before moving said hand along both shafts simultaneously. Both men let out sounds of pleasure as Arthur's calloused hand slides up and down their slick members.

The blue eyed teenager swallows loudly before letting out a loud moan, "Th-this feels weird, but…(groan) but it feels…so good!"

"See…I-I (moan) told you you'd like…it." The Briton pumps his hand along his and Alfred's cocks feeling the way his colony's warm flesh feels against his own and with his free hand he grabs his young lover's hand to guide it down between them. Arthur notices the puzzled expression on the teen's face and tries to explain between gasps and pants for breath, "Y-your hand is…bigger than…(gasp) than mine…not to mention…you'll need to…(moan) to learn how to pleasure me and…and not always be…the one…(groan) getting pleasured."

The young blond colony wraps his hand around his own cock as well as Arthur's cock just as the Brit had been doing and with an encouraging look from his lover he hesitantly begins pumping his fist along the rigid flesh. It doesn't take long for Alfred to figure out a rhythm that suits them both, "Arthur, I…I'm gonna…(moan) cum soon."

"Already?" The island nation reaches his own hand down to slide his fingertips along both slippery, sensitive heads making them both cry out their ecstasy.

Alfred clenches his eyes shut as a shudder wracks his body, "You…seem to forget that…that I was jerking myself for ten…(gasp) minutes before you…before you joined me." The younger man lets out another blissful cry as Arthur slides his fingernail into the slit of his colony's cock head.

"Then…go faster…I won't break." He leans in and kisses the side of Alfred's neck before speaking again, "Jerk it as hard…as you would…(groan) if you were…alone."

Alfred nods as he obeys Arthur's orders and begins stroking his and the older nation's cock at a desperate pace, "I…I can't…hold it! I'm gonna…cum!"

With a few more tugs the young colony cums between them with a satisfied moan splattering both their shirts with his release and it leaks down his hand, their cocks, and their pants. The island nation climaxes soon after witnessing his colony's own orgasm making his cum mix with Alfred's and causing an even bigger mess to their apparel. The two blond's could care less about their messy clothes as their bodies go slack and they attempt to catch their breath.

Arthur recovers first and removes himself from Alfred's lap, "Well, that was fun, but I'd say we need a change of clothes."

Alfred remains slumped in the dining chair with his limp cock still exposed, "Ya think?"

The green eyed country chuckles as he grabs his young lover's hands and helps him up from the chair, "Come on, love. Let's get changed and get started on those chores."

Alfred groans, but stands up at Arthur's insistence, "Okay, but I'm gonna need a big lunch to recover from all this."

The older blond smiles, "As soon as I clean the breakfast dishes and sanitize the dining room I'll begin lunch."

Alfred nods and turns away from his lover to exit the dining room, but before he can get very far he feels a playful swat on his behind. He turns to see Arthur staring at him mischievously, "What was that for?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" The Englishman gives his colony a wink and before Alfred can respond Arthur has already begun clearing the table.

TBC…

* * *

Chapter 6 will be here as soon as I possibly can...because really how can it be here sooner than I can. Thanks for reading and as always, love ya!


	6. Simultaneous

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

Hey, sorry this chapter took so long. I started a new job and I didn't really have time to write a lot at one time. This chapter is basically just porn, but we'll get into the heavy stuff later. I hope you enjoy and I apologize again for the long wait.

* * *

That evening, after all the chores are done and supper had been eaten, the two blonds find themselves in Arthur's bedroom feverishly making out on the large bed. The island nation is sitting up in the bed with his back against the head board and his colony's legs resting on either side of him. The two of them had lost their clothes almost the minute they'd entered the bedroom and had long been forgotten. Arthur leads the kiss for the most part considering Alfred was fairly new to the concept, but the younger blond didn't seem to mind being taught a few things as he moans into the kiss. The Briton slips his tongue between Alfred's already kiss swollen lips to tangle his tongue with his colony's tongue causing the blue eyed teen's fingers to tighten in the soft blond hair at the back of his older lover's head. The kiss deepens as Alfred slides his tongue along the persistent tongue of the Brit and both men moan into the other's mouth as the younger grinds his hips down against Arthur's making the rigid flesh of their arousals slide together.

The two blonds eventually separate their mouths and the sound of their harsh breathing is the only noise in the bedroom until the Englishman finds his voice, "What would you like for us to do tonight, love?"

Alfred's fingers slip from his green eyed lover's hair as his hands rest on the Brit's shoulders and he swallows audibly, "And, you're sure that it can be anything?"

Arthur nods as his fingers dance down his colony's spine, "Anything but actual sex."

The teenager shivers at the barely there touch of Arthur's fingers on his skin, "Well, here is this one thing." Alfred's cheeks tint pink from the thoughts in his head and he realizes that he's too embarrassed to say it aloud.

"What is it, love?" Arthur notices the sheepish look on his younger lover's face and stops caressing his spine in favor of resting his hands on Alfred's firm ass, "Anything is fine with me…go on and say it."

Alfred's pink cheeks turn red and the color soon spreads to the rest of his face and neck, "I don't wanna say it."

Arthur gives the younger blond a very perplexed look making his large eyebrows scrunch together, "I'm not a mind reader, Alfred. I can't very well do something if I don't know what it is."

"I know, but I'm afraid that you'll think I'm a nasty pervert if you know what I want." Alfred's blush darkens at the amused expression on Arthur's face, "This isn't funny!"

The island nation smiles at his colony's obvious innocence and it makes him feel oddly happy that he'll be the one to corrupt him, "I'm not laughing, love." With a small chuckle Arthur squeezes Alfred's ass lightly, "I promise I won't think you're a nasty pervert. Most sexual acts have been done before so I highly doubt that you've stumbled upon something completely unheard of."

The blue eyed teen lets out a nervous sigh from Arthur's words and goose bumps prickle his skin from the intermittent squeezes to his backside by Arthur's hands, "Okay, but…well, if ya don't wanna do it then ya don't have to."

"Don't be silly, love." The Briton slides his hands up Alfred's back until they rest at the back of his sandy blond head. He then brings their lips together for another heated kiss, "I'm sure I'll enjoy it just as much as you. Now, spit it out, Alfred."

Alfred licks his lips nervously and takes in a deep breath, "Okay…um, I thought that it might feel good if um…if you um…" The blue eyed teen lets out a sigh before letting out his request in a fast string of words, "Iwantyoutolickmyasshole." The blond colony's face turns a deep shade of red as the Briton's green eyes widen. Alfred quickly hides his face by burying it in the crook of Arthur's neck, "See! You think I'm gross!"

Arthur chuckles at his colony's embarrassed reaction and gently caresses the soft sandy locks of his young lover's head, "I never said you were gross. I was just surprised by your request." When Alfred neither lifts his head nor responds the island nation continues speaking, "That's actually not an uncommon request and it feels pretty good."

Alfred finally lifts his face from Arthur's neck with a curious expression on his young face, "Really? You've had it done to you before?"

The European nation nods, "I didn't request it, but it happened and I must say that it was a pleasant surprise."

"So, you don't think it's weird?" Alfred can feel his erection returning after it had wilted from his embarrassment, "You'll actually do that to me?"

"No, I don't think it's weird." He gives his colony a reassuring smile, "And, I said I'd do whatever you wanted, didn't I?"

Alfred nods and shifts a bit on his older lover's lap when he feels the Englishman's cock coming back to life as well, "Do you want me to lay down?"

"How about we try something?" The English nation snakes his hands to the front of Alfred's body where he rubs his thumbs over his colony's sensitive nipples.

The blue eyed teenager lets out a soft groan from the sensation of Arthur's calloused thumbs on his now hardening nipples, "W-what are we…gonna try?"

Arthur watches as the younger blond's eyes slip closed and he pushes his chest toward the British fingers giving him little jolts of pleasure, "Something that will bring us both pleasure at the same time."

"O-okay…(moan) what do ya…want me to do?" Alfred opens his eyes to look at Arthur's handsome face awaiting his instructions.

The island nation stops fondling the teen's nipples and places his hands on the younger's hips, "Lift up for a moment and let me lie down." Alfred does as he's told and lifts his weight off the older blond's lap. Arthur slides away from the headboard and lies down flat on the mattress, "Now, before you sit back down I want you to turn around with your arse facing me."

The teenage colony gives his lover a perplexed look, but turns around anyway before straddling Arthur's hips again, "Um, okay…now what?"

Arthur can't help but gaze at his younger lover's ass with it so close to his face…and what a nice ass it was. He skin there was smooth and flawless not to mention round and firm. The Brit immediately decided that it had to be a sin to have an ass that perfect, "Now, bend over until you catch yourself with your hands." Alfred once again does as he's told making his wonderful bum protrude even closer to Arthur's face, "I think it should be fairly obvious at this point what I'm asking you to do considering how close your mouth is to my cock."

Alfred lets out a shaky breath and the Briton can feel the warmth of his colony's breath on his leaking cock. The blond boy looks back at Arthur with a blush on his cheeks, "But, I've never…sucked anyone before. What if I don't do it right?"

"You'll do perfectly fine, love." The Englishman begins caressing Alfred's left ass cheek as he continues speaking, "Try to remember what I did to you and use a lot of tongue, but don't let your teeth get in the way."

The young colony gulps as he turns his gaze back to his lover's cock, "Are you gonna…you know, do that thing to me at the same time?"

"Yes, Alfred." Arthur uses both his hands to pull the supple cheeks apart and admires the pink, virgin hole in front of him, "I already said that I would." The Brit waits a moment to see if Alfred would begin without being prompted, but when the young colony never starts Arthur clears his throat, "What are you waiting for, love? Get started already."

The younger blond flinches at the sound of his lover's voice and he hesitantly grabs the base of the Englishman's cock in his hand, "Why can't we start at the same time?"

The green eyed nation lets out an irritated sigh before answering his colony's question, "I'll start in a moment, but I want to make sure you're actually going to suck me off before I begin."

Alfred turns to look behind him again with a pout on his youthful face, "You really think I wouldn't want to pleasure you after I said I would?"

Arthur releases his grip on Alfred's ass cheeks and flops his head back against the pillow to avoid the pouty expression his lover wore, "I didn't mean it like that. I only meant that when I start you might get distracted."

"Oh, okay." The blond teen once again turns his attention back to the Briton's quickly deflating erection, "Arthur, aren't you excited anymore?"

Another irritated sound escapes the older man's throat, "I would be more excited if you did more sucking and less talking!"

"Okay, okay…sorry." Alfred holds his breath as he begins slowly sliding his hand up and down the length of his lover's shaft. As the younger blond becomes more comfortable with what he's doing he begins breathing again and speeds up the stroking of his hand. He begins feeling very proud of himself as Arthur's cock swells and hardens back to full arousal with each pump not to mention the sounds of soft groans leaving the British man's mouth let Alfred know he was doing something right. The blue eyed colony continues stroking the firm flesh at a steady pace making Arthur lift his hips as much as he can with the teen sitting on top of him.

"A-Alfred…you're doing…(moan) so good, love." The European nation once again reaches up and slides his warm hands across Alfred's round ass cheeks, "Keep g-going, love."

Arthur's reassuring words make Alfred feel a little bit better about what he was about to do. The teenager lets out a shaky breath when he notices the first bead of pre-cum glisten at the tip f his lover's arousal. He licks his lips as he tries to muster up all his courage to make the next move, but he discovers that the next step is harder to take than he thought. He gulps nervously as his hand slows its up and down movement, "Arthur, I…I'm really nervous."

The Briton's hands move from his colony's ass to tenderly slide down his trembling thighs and slowly caress the skin on the way back up. He continues the comforting motion as he speaks, "There's nothing to be nervous about. You're doing so wonderful and I know you can do it."

Alfred takes in a deep breath and concentrates on his lover's gentle touch as he lets out his breath slowly before finally leaning down and hesitantly laps at the head of the older blond's cock. The clear fluid tasted a bit salty on his tongue, but it wasn't a bad taste and Alfred closes his mouth around the swollen head of the Briton's cock. He vaguely feels Arthur's hands returning to his ass cheeks as he slides his lips down his lover's shaft and as he slides his mouth back up to the head he hears Arthur let out a soft moan. His British lover's moans were all he needed to hear to keep his courage from failing as he continues to bob his head up and down sucking vigorously on the English nation's cock.

Alfred is so preoccupied with pleasuring Arthur that it takes him by surprise when he feels the warm, wet pressure of the Englishman's tongue pressing against his hole. The young colony flinches at the odd feeling making his teeth scrape slightly against the sensitive skin of his lover's cock. Arthur lets out a hiss and his fingers tighten on the teen's ass, "Mind your teeth, love."

"Sorry, it felt really weird is all." Alfred shifts a bit when the older blond's tongue once again makes contact with his entrance. A sheet of uncontrollable chill bumps prickle all over his skin and he can't stop the moan of pleasure that escapes his mouth just as he can't stop his body from leaning into the touch.

Arthur pulls away for a moment to speak and can't help but notice the way his colony's hole twitches in need for more attention, "Weird you say? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I said it felt weird, but I didn't say it was uncomfortable." Alfred once again shivers when the Brit's tongue circles the outer ring of his opening making him mewl like a whore.

The island nation takes a firmer grip on Alfred's ass and pulls the plump cheeks farther apart before delving the tip of his tongue inside the tight heat of his young lover. All Arthur wanted to do was plunge his cock into that pulsing passage and make his colony beg for more, but for now this would have to do. The Briton shoves his tongue in even deeper before twisting the flexible appendage around inside his blue eyed lover's throbbing hole making said lover whimper and dribble pre-cum all over the Englishman's skin.

When Arthur pulls away Alfred lets out a disappointed sound and turn his head to face the British man, "Why'd you stop?! That felt really good."

"I know it felt good, but it seems as if only one of us is getting to experience the pleasure." Arthur clears his throat and lifts his hips to remind Alfred of his end of the deal.

The blond teen blushes as he turns back to Arthur's cock, "Oh, yeah. I got distracted…sorry." Alfred is glad to note that his older lover is still very hard and slick with pre-cum which meant he was at least getting turned on by his colony's whines and mewls for more, "I'll do it at the same time as you. I promise this time, okay?"

"Whatever you say, love." The older blond lifts his hips once more to make sure he has his colony's attention and when Alfred grips the base of his cock, the Englishman once again spreads his young lover's ass cheeks apart, "Go on, Alfred. I'm waiting."

Alfred once again takes Arthur's cock in his mouth and as soon as his mouth descends all the way down the shaft, he feels the Briton's tongue massaging his entrance again. This time Alfred was determined not to get distracted, but Arthur's tongue was so talented and it all felt so good. The teenage colony can't help but let you a muffled moan around his lover's cock and as the vibrations shoot down Arthur's shaft the British nation lets out a moan as well and jerks his hips up into the inviting heat of his blue eyed lover's mouth, "Yes, Alfred…(moan) more…d-don't stop!"

Arthur's words made the teen feel a lot better about what he was doing as he slides his mouth back up to torture the Brit's weeping slit with his tongue. He hears the island nation let out another blissful sound and he continues circling the head with his tongue. After several seconds of pleasuring the Briton he begins to realize that Arthur isn't pleasuring him any longer and just as the blue eyed colony is about to question the absence of Arthur's tongue, he feels something different and tightens his muscles around the intrusions, "Arthur…"

"Shh, love…this is going to feel so good, but you have to keep going, okay." He sees a nervous head nod from his colony and he takes that as his cue to continue slipping his index finger into the sinfully tight hole of his young lover. Alfred once again takes up the job of sucking the British man's cock, "Oh, you are…(moan) so unbelievably…t-tight." Arthur pushes his finger in up to the last knuckle before sliding it halfway out to push it back in creating a slow rhythm, "Do…do you think…(groan) that you can…can take two, love?"

The younger blond sucks and slurps noisily on his lover's cock a few more times before pulling away to answer, "Y-yeah…I mean…(moan) I think so." After answering Arthur's question Alfred goes back to his previous task of sucking the Englishman off.

The island nation continues to slowly push his finger in and out as he enjoys the feeling of slick, wonderful heat surrounding his arousal, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he came and he had to make Alfred cum too. Arthur lets out a few soft moans as the teen teases the slit a few times with his tongue and this made the Briton determined to make his colony feel this good. Arthur pushes the lone finger in and out once more before adding a second finger to the already tight confines of Alfred's body. He feels his young lover's opening tighten around his finger a bit, but he soon relaxes allowing the older blond to move his two fingers inside Alfred's heated passage.

Alfred didn't know when Arthur's fingering was supposed to start feeling good, but he was ready for it. Arthur's fingers didn't necessarily hurt, but it felt weird and not in a good way. The blue eyed colony, however, continues bobbing his mouth up and down his lover's shaft just like he was supposed to and only hoped the fingers would start to feel good.

Arthur, on the other hand, was beginning to get a bit frustrated because finding someone's sweet spot should not be this difficult not to mention he was only minutes away from cumming in his colony's hot mouth. After several more frustrating seconds, the Brit finally feels Alfred's teeth scrape against his sensitive skin and a loud cry of bliss escapes the teenager's throat…found it, "Did you like that, love?"

Alfred pushes his ass back to meet Arthur's fingers and his hole greedily sucks the Briton's slim fingers deeper into his body, "Yes…(moan) do that…do that again…please!"

The Englishman allows himself a smirk as he strokes his fingers over Alfred's sweet spot once again and hears the delicious cries of ecstasy escape his colony, "You have to finish me too, love. It's only fair."

"O-Okay." The young colony once again closes his lips around the head of Arthur's cock and sucks harshly causing the British man to groan out his pleasure as he aims for Alfred's sweet spot again. The teen lets out an excited sound when that spot is brushed again, "I…I'm so…close! Please, Arthur…ah!...more!"

Arthur was so close to orgasm that he knew it wouldn't be long and with each brush to Alfred's sweet spot the young colony made the most arousing sounds. The combination of sounds and the way Alfred's mouth and tongue felt on his sensitive cock quickly brought the green eyed nation to release. Arthur didn't even have time to warn the unprepared teen as he shoots his load into his young lover's mouth, "Alfred…oh, God…yes!"

Surprisingly, even after being unprepared, Alfred managed to swallow most of the older man's load letting only the last few spurts land on the bed sheets and Arthur's legs. The Brit's body goes limp and the only sound that can be heard is his panting. Alfred was very happy with the fact that he'd made Arthur cum, but he was very unhappy with the fact that the Brit's fingers were still buried inside him, but weren't moving, "Arthur? Can you maybe…finish me?"

The island nation is suddenly snapped from his post-orgasmic haze and immediately feels guilty for neglecting Alfred, "Oh, I'm sorry, love."

Arthur removes his fingers from the snug hole and hears his colony whimper at the loss, but before Alfred has the chance to complain, the Briton circles his hole with his wet tongue and gently prods inside just like before. Alfred's whimpers of disappointment soon change to whimpers of wanting and desire, "Mmm, Arthur…feels…feels so good!"

The blond teenager pushes his backside closer to his lover's mouth to allow the island nation deeper access to his insides and just when Alfred thinks the pleasure can't get any better, Arthur removes his tongue and inserts three spit slickened fingers into the younger blond's needy hole. The Brit hears Alfred cry out almost immediately and he knows he managed to nail his colony's sweet spot. The island nation picks up the pace of his fingers and thrusts them in and out with a rough rhythm. He knew Alfred was almost there and with his free hand he brings it around to stroke the younger man's cock as he continues to pound his colony's sweet spot with the fingers of his other hand.

Finally, with a keening cry, Alfred's muscles clench around Arthur's fingers as his body stiffens and he cums into the hand that's still stroking him, "Ah! So…good! Arthur! Arthur!"

When the last few spurts of his orgasm land on Arthur's skin, the blue eyed colony slumps forward with a loud content sigh making his muscles relax allowing the Briton to remove his fingers. Alfred gathers his strength and climbs off the older man's body to lie beside him on the bed. The two blonds bask in the afterglow for a moment trying to regain their breath, but Alfred is the first one to speak after the long silence, "Have you ever had sex with a woman before?"

Arthur lets out a loud rush of air as he hears Alfred's question, "Why are you so inquisitive about everything when we're done being intimate?"

The younger blond shrugs as best as he can from his relaxed position on the bed, "I don't know I'm just curious is all. I guess it's because you're so much more experienced than me and I wanna know because I've never done it with anyone before and it seems a little weird to me…that's all."

The island nation just stares at the curious teen a moment before speaking again, "I suppose it's good that you're comfortable enough to ask me these things." Arthur pushes his sweaty hair away from his face and finally gives his full attention to his colony, "To answer your question, I have had sex with women and before you ask they were only human women."

"Oh, so does it feel any different with a human than it does with a personification?" Alfred rolls over onto his stomach and props his head on his hands as he awaits his lover's answer.

Arthur chuckles at the honesty and innocence of Alfred's questions, "A body is a body, Alfred. It doesn't feel any different."

The blue eyed teenager chews on his bottom lip as he contemplates Arthur's answers and finally asks another question, "So, do you like having sex with men or women better?"

"I don't suppose I have an answer for that." He smiles when he notices the confused expression on Alfred's face, "It's quite pleasurable either way, but I've had sex with more men than women if that helps at all."

Alfred only nods in response to his older lover's answer and he's silent for a long time. Arthur knows he's thinking and doesn't interrupt him. Finally, the teenage colony speaks, "So, that place you touched with your fingers…that felt really good." Alfred's cheeks turn pink as he continues, "Are you gonna do that again?"

An amused smile graces the Briton's features, "If you'd like for me to then I will." The Englishman then gives his colony a curious look, "Have you never touched it yourself?"

Alfred blushes a dark red, but timidly nods his head, "Yeah, but it never felt as good as when you did it though." The blond boy shrugs, "I guess I didn't reach far enough or something."

"I see there's still a lot I need to teach you, love." Arthur leans in and captures Alfred's lips with his for a simple kiss before rolling out of bed to clean himself up and get a cloth for Alfred. When he returns and they're both clean, he lies back in bed and wraps his arms around his colony, "Let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Arthur, do I…satisfy you?" When the Brit doesn't answer right away, the teen continues talking, "I know I'm still a virgin and I'm not very experienced, but I don't want you to get bored with me."

Arthur squeezes his young lover closer to his body and kisses the back of his neck, "Don't be silly, love. How could I ever be bored with you. Now, stop worrying and get some sleep."

"Okay, goodnight."

Goodnight, love." With their goodnights said, the two blonds get comfortable and drift off to sleep for the night.

TBC…

* * *

Sorry for the terrible ending to this chapter. I couldn't think of any other way to end this chapter. Let me know what you thought with a review, please. Thanks for reading and as always, love ya!


	7. The Heart Can't Lie

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

I'm back with chapter 7! Sorry it took so long, but with this new job I'm sorry to say that updates will take a little longer than before. Be forewarned that this chapter has extreme fluffiness in it. You were warned...now go enjoy the smutty fluffiness!

* * *

As the days and weeks go on the two blonds continue in their usual manner of fooling around but not actually having intercourse. After a few months, the Briton learned a lot about Alfred that didn't have anything to do with their intimate activities. Arthur quickly learned that Alfred wasn't actually the dumb blond he pretended to be all the time. He also learned a lot about his colony's love for his half-brother Matthew and that the teen really missed his brother. The Englishman found himself wanting Matthew to come over for a visit to make Alfred happy and sent a letter to Francis about accompanying Matthew to come on the trip. He'd actually received a letter back saying the two of them would arrive in two weeks time, but Arthur didn't tell his colony. He wanted Alfred to be surprised when Francis and Matthew arrived.

About a week before Francis and Matthew were scheduled to arrive, Arthur finds himself in bed with Alfred. The Briton has his arm around his colony and the teen has his head resting on Arthur's chest. The two blonds had eaten supper and retreated to the Englishman's bedroom just like always, but tonight Alfred had cuddled up next to his older lover and hadn't said a word about fooling around. The Briton decided to just go along with the younger's plan, but silently began to wonder what was going through his colony's head. Finally, the island nation speaks up and breaks the comfortable silence of the bedroom, "Well, what do you want us to do tonight, love? We can do anything you like."

Alfred snuggles impossibly closer to Arthur's body and lets out a content sigh, "Can we just stay like this? I just want you to hold me like this right now. Is that okay?"

"Of course that's okay." The British man kisses the top of the teenager's blond head and squeezes him tighter, "We don't have to always fool around if you don't want to."

The bedroom once again resumes its quiet state and the two men remain relaxed and comfortable on the bed. It wasn't like Alfred to only want to cuddle, but if that's what he wanted to do then who was Arthur to deny him. The Briton closes his green eyes in the silence of the bedroom and begins to drift off to sleep until he hears his colony's voice, "Arthur?"

The Englishman opens his emerald colored eyes slowly before acknowledging Alfred's voice, "What is it, love?"

Arthur feels Alfred's chest expand as the colony takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out before speaking again, "I love you."

The island nation's heart begins beating at a faster pace after hearing his young lover's words, but Arthur didn't want to get too excited. The words 'I love you' could have many different connotations when it came to Alfred, "I know that, Alfred. You used to tell me that all the time when you were little. I love you too."

Alfred lets out an aggravated growl and wiggles himself free of his British lover's arms as he sits up, "No, I don't mean it like that! Of course, I love you. I always have, but this is different!" The teenager's face begins to turn pink under the moonlight shining in through the window, "I'm in love with you!"

After hearing these words, Arthur feels as if his heart might actually beat a hole in his chest and flop out onto the bed sheets. The older blond sits up to better face his blushing colony, "Alfred, I…"

"I'm in love with you and I have been for a while, but I just didn't know that's what it was supposed to feel like." A desperate expression plays across Alfred's face as if he's not sure how to get the right words out of his mouth, "At first, I just wanted to do dirty things with you, but now I just want you and if we do dirty things then that's fine, but that's not all I want anymore." The teen lets out a loud rush of air in the form of a relieved sigh before falling forward and wrapping his arms around Arthur in a tight embrace, "I love you, Arthur! I love you!"

The Briton is slow to return the embrace due to his utter shock with Alfred's confession, but finally his trembling arms find their way around his colony's body, "I…I feel the same way, love. I've felt that way even before you burst into my bedroom and tried to ravage me."

Alfred lifts his face from the crook of Arthur's neck once again revealing his blue eyes, "Really? Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

"Because, I wanted you to come to the realization of your feelings all on your own." He places the palm of his hand on Alfred's cheek and gently caresses his lover's cheek bone with his thumb, "I didn't want to sway your feelings with my feelings. This is the whole reason why I didn't want us to have sex right away." He gives his colony a small smile before continuing, "I thought I loved the man that I lost my virginity to, but in actuality it was just lust and that doesn't mean I regret what I did, it just means that my first time would have been more special if he and I had been in a real relationship and loved each other."

A very happy smile graces the teenager's features before he speaks, "Will you say it then? Will you tell me you love me?"

"You know I will, love." The island nation brings his other hand up to cup Alfred's other cheek, "I love you." Arthur then presses his forehead to his colony's forehead and smiles, "I love you with all my heart."

Alfred breaks contact with his British lover's forehead and smashes their lips happily against Arthur's lips. The older blond immediately begins kissing his colony back until their tongues are wrestling together inside their mouths. When the heated kiss ends, Arthur discovers that Alfred had found his way into the Englishman's lap. The older blond removes his hands from the teenager's face and grabs Alfred's hands in his own before giving his colony a serious look, "We can…go further…if that's what you want, love."

Alfred gulps loudly and looks directly into Arthur's green eyes, "You mean…we can…make love?"

The Briton nods, "But, only if that's what you really want. We can do that whenever you're ready."

"I…I want to, but…" The younger blond shifts in his lover's lap as a hot pink blush spreads across his face, "Will it hurt?"

Arthur releases his colony's hands and soothingly runs his hands up and down Alfred's arms, "I'm not going to lie to you, Alfred. It will hurt, but only for a bit and we can stop at any time you want."

The blue eyed boy thinks about Arthur's words for a few minutes before nodding his head, "Okay, I wanna do it." He gives the Brit a nervous smile, "I trust you, Arthur."

The older blond leans in and tenderly kisses his lover on the lips as if to reassure him that everything would turn out all right. When Arthur pulls back from the kiss, he slips his hands underneath Alfred's sleeping shirt and pulls the article of clothing over his colony's head as the teen lifts his arms up helpfully. As soon as the shirt is thrown across the bedroom, Alfred begins trying to remove Arthur's shirt as well. Soon, with a little help from the British nation, both of them are shirtless and only wearing their underwear.

From his position on Arthur's lap, Alfred can feel his older lover's erection pressing through the thin fabric of the underwear making the teen shiver at the thought of where that hard flesh would be in a moment. Alfred reaches his trembling hands out to slide his fingers into Arthur's hair as he brings their lips together once again. The younger blond confidently slides his tongue into the Briton's mouth making them both groan. Alfred might have been nervous about taking it to the next step, but he'd gotten rather skilled at kissing and didn't mind taking the lead. As the kiss continues, Arthur wraps his arms around his colony and massages the skin of Alfred's back with his fingertips allowing his hands to make their way down the younger's back. Alfred's tongue continues to twist with Arthur's as the heated kiss becomes more needy and the Briton's hand soon finds its way into the back of the blond teen's underwear. He squeezes one of the plump cheeks and hears a moan from his colony before sliding his finger down the cleft of his lover's ass. Arthur can feel Alfred's body stiffen, but the kiss goes on and the Englishman delves farther down until his finger is sliding along the teenager's already quivering entrance.

Alfred breaks the kiss immediately and lets out a surprised gasp, "Arthur…"

"Shhh, I'm not going to go in without lubrication." The island nation moves his lips to the blue eyed teen's neck to lay a few kisses there before speaking again, "This is just foreplay."

The blond colony nods and Arthur's finger begins moving against the sensitive skin of his hole again as his lips resume the task of kissing the soft skin of Alfred's neck. The Briton sucks and nibbles the side of his lover's neck a little longer before sliding his mouth up to his colony's ear to nibble there as well. While all this is going on, Arthur's finger never ceases to tease the puckered skin of the teen's opening. Alfred moans and sighs out his pleasure as Arthur moves his lips to the other side of his neck and mimics the same movements on that side. The younger blond had been turned on the second he and Arthur had begun kissing, but now he was hotter than he'd ever been and the Briton's teasing finger was beginning to make him impatient to have Arthur inside him, "Mmm, Arthur…I-I want…(groan) I want you."

The European nation stops kissing Alfred's neck and removes his hand from the younger's underwear to give him an understanding look, "Then lie down on your back for me, love."

Alfred nods as he releases his hold on the British man's shoulders and climbs off his lap to lay down as he was told. The teen lays back and lets out a nervous sigh. He'd never been more nervous than he was right now, but he knew Arthur would be as gentle as possible not to mention he'd been dreaming about Arthur taking his virginity for a long time and he wasn't going to back down now. He soon feels the Englishman's body rest on top of his with his legs on either side of Alfred's hips.

Arthur looks down at his colony's nervous face and tries to give him a comforting smile, "Are you sure this is what you really want to do, Alfred?"

"Y-yeah." The younger blond brings his hands to rest on Arthur's thighs where he caresses the skin there with his palms, "I-I'm just a little nervous."

The island nation nods his understanding and once again lowers his lips to Alfred's neck to kiss his way to his colony's throat. He can feel the teen's Adam's apple bobbing nervously under the skin as he continue to mouth his way along the younger's chest until he comes to his lover's already hardening nipple. The Briton smirks to himself as he runs his tongue around the edge of the pink skin. He hears his colony moan and soon feels Alfred's hands in his hair. Arthur takes his colony's hands in his hair as a sign that Alfred approved of what he was doing and the Brit circles the teen's nipple a few more times before taking the stiff flesh into his mouth and sucking lightly.

Alfred lets out a soft moan and closes his blue eyes as he tightens his grip on Arthur's hair. He didn't want the Englishman's mouth to go anywhere unless it was moving to his other nipple. It felt so good that Alfred could feel his stiff cock hardening even more than it already was, "Ah! Arthur…(gasp) th-that feels so…so good."

The island nation continues his pleasure assault on his lover's nipple by nibbling softly on the sensitive flesh and when the teen's grip loosens in his hair he moves his mouth to the other nipple. As he sucks the pink nub into his mouth he continues teasing the previous nipple with his fingers causing Alfred to groan even louder. Arthur can feel their clothed erections rubbing together and almost can't believe that soon they would be making love after almost three months of what the Briton considered heavy foreplay. Finally, Arthur deems that his colony's nipples have had enough attention and releases the now reddened flesh from his mouth. He looks down at Alfred and notices the boy's eyes are closed and a pink flush has covered his whole body. This makes Arthur smile as he kisses his way down Alfred's abs until he makes it to the hem of the younger blond's underwear, "I'd say it's about time you got rid of these, love."

Alfred opens his eyes when he hears Arthur's voice and nods his head in agreement, "You too…take yours off too."

The British nation hooks his fingers into the edge of his colony's underwear and smiles as he pulls the article of clothing down the teen's legs, "In time, love. I'll take them off in due time."

Finally, Alfred's underwear is pulled completely off and thrown into the darkness to join their other forgotten clothes. Arthur immediately makes a space between his lover's legs to place his body and takes the teenager's already weeping cock into his hand. He hears his colony moan blissfully as he begins sliding his fist up and down the slick shaft, "I don't think I've ever seen you this excited before, Alfred. Does the idea of me being inside you turn you on this much?"

"Y-yes…I want you." As if in response to his pleas, the young colony bucks his hips up off the mattress to gain more friction against Arthur's hand, "Please, Arthur…(moan) I-I need it!"

The Briton speeds up the movement of his hand as Alfred continues to lift his hips into the motion. As Arthur continues stroking the younger blond's length he decides to ask Alfred a question, "Are you ready for me to prepare you, love?"

Alfred stops bucking his hips up and gives his older lover a confused look, "Prepare? W-what are ya gonna do?"

Arthur slows down the pace of his stroking and gives Alfred a soft smile before answering, "Oh, I've done it to you before. I just didn't tell you that's what it was called." The island nation takes his free hand and presents his colony with three fingers, "I'll need you to get these nice and wet for me. Can you do that, love?"

The blue eyed teen still looks confused for a second, but finally everything clicks together in his brain, "Oh, okay. I-I can do that." Alfred barely registers the feeling of Arthur's hand pumping him slowly as his heart begins to pound. He was becoming more and more nervous the closer things got to the main event, but he was going to prove to Arthur that he could do it.

Having finally made up his mind not to get too scared, Alfred opens his mouth and takes the Brit's fingers inside. Arthur had fingered him plenty of times during the last few months, but he'd always used his own saliva or something else. This was the first time he'd never asked Alfred to do it for him, but the teen supposed this was just as good a way as any to get things wet.

Arthur groans softly as he feels his colony's hot, wet tongue slide along his fingers and soon Alfred is bobbing his head back and forth taking the Brit's fingers in and out of his beautiful mouth. It reminded Arthur so much of the teen blowing him that he couldn't help but become more aroused by the sight, "A-Alfred, that's good enough." Arthur slowly slides his fingers from Alfred's mouth and positions his index finger at the teen's waiting entrance, "Are you ready, love?"

The blond teen nods and spreads his legs a little wider to accommodate Arthur's body resting between them, "I'm ready, but…but go slow, okay? I…I don't wanna rush tonight."

"Of course, love. I wasn't planning on rushing anyway." He sees Alfred smile just before he slips the first finger inside. Arthur always marveled at how tight his colony was even with just one finger inside making chills cover his body at the thought of how hot and snug Alfred would be around his aching cock.

He slides his index finger in and out a few times as he continues to pump the younger man's erection with his other hand. Arthur knew Alfred could handle at least three fingers and soon adds a second finger into the moaning boy. It doesn't take the blue eyed colony long to adjust to two fingers and Arthur quickly finds himself pushing three fingers in and out of Alfred's tight hole. After several failed attempts, the teen lets out a loud cry and Arthur knows that he found his lover's sweet spot. He prods the sensitive area a few more times just to hear Alfred's delicious cries before slipping his fingers out and releasing the younger's cock.

He locks his green eyes with Alfred's blue ones before speaking in a soft voice, "Are you…ready for me, love?"

Alfred's voice trembles slightly as he answers Arthur's inquiry, "I…I think so…I mean, uh…I'm really scared, Arthur."

A concerned frown appears on the Briton's face at his colony's words, "You don't have to be scared, love. I'm going to be as gentle as possible."

"O-okay." Alfred takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out, "I believe you, but isn't it normal to be a little scared?"

"I suppose it is, love." The Englishman gently rubs the soft skin on the inside of Alfred's thighs as he continues talking, "I remember being scared out of my mind my first time, but it's not as scary as you think it is."

"Really?" The younger blond gives Arthur the most trusting look he's ever seen and the Brit just can't stand the thought of hurting his inexperienced lover.

Arthur nods, "You just have to relax and don't clench up. If you clench up it'll hurt both of us, okay?"

The blond boy nods, "Okay, I think I'm ready then."

The island nation gives Alfred a comforting smile as he finally removes his own underwear and reaching into the night stand to grab a small bottle of oil. He shows the tiny vial to his colony before opening it, "This will help things go more smoothly."

Alfred nods once again as he watches Arthur slick his own cock with the oil. The older man lets out a pleasured groan at his own touch and Alfred finds himself feeling guilty for ignoring his lover's needs. The teen sits up and moves Arthur's hand out of the way as he replaces it with his own hand, "Let me help you, Arthur."

The British nation doesn't object as his colony pumps him at a steady pace helping to spread the oil and pre-cum along his length. Arthur was so turned on by this point that he doesn't allow Alfred to play for very long before he stops him, "Al-Alfred…st-stop, love…(moan) I don't want to yet."

The blond boy releases Arthur's cock and lies back on the bed again to await his lover's next move, "Arthur, I love you."

"And I love you." After their love confessions, Arthur spreads his colony's plump cheeks with one hand and guides the head of his cock into Alfred's virgin hole. He hears a pained whimper escape the younger man's mouth and he stops his forward movement, "Are you alright, love?"

Alfred squeezes his eyes shut and grips the bed sheets roughly, "I-I don't know."

"You're clenching, Alfred." The Englishman once again begins stroking the teen's erection trying to soothe him from the pain, "You have to relax. It won't hurt as much if you relax a bit more, okay?"

Alfred opens his eyes again and tries to focus on the feeling of Arthur's hand on his cock and not the throbbing pain in his ass. Finally, the teenager relaxes enough for the Briton to slide completely in, "A-Arthur…it hurts."

"Shhh, love…I know it does and I'm so sorry." The island nation slides his thumb back and forth over the slickened head of his colony's cock to once again try and distract him from the pain, "Just tell me when you're ready to continue, love. We can take as long as you need."

Arthur can feel the younger's legs trembling on either side of him and wished he could do something to ease Alfred's pain. The European country hated hurting his lover and wanted to give the teenager all the time he needed to adjust, but the heat around his cock squeezing him was almost too much. Suddenly, the Brit is pulled from his thoughts when he hears Alfred's voice, "Arthur, how can I know for sure that you really love me?"

The green eyed nation is so taken aback by his colony's question that he stops pleasuring Alfred with his hand and gives him a bewildered expression, "What do you mean by that, love?"

"Well, you don't even like the guy you lost your virginity to, but you thought you loved him." Alfred shifts a bit to try and get used to Arthur being inside him, "What if one day you realize you don't love me and we end up not even being friends?"

Arthur shifts as well and hears a small whine leave the younger's mouth, "I'll never, ever think of you the same way I think of him."

"But, how do you know that?" The sharp pain in Alfred's backside begins to subside as he continues talking, "What if I do something dumb and you end up hating me?"

The Englishman pulls out a little and pushes forward and when he feels Alfred tense up he remains still for a bit longer, "I could never hate you, love." When he sees that this is not the answer his colony is looking for he tries to elaborate, "I'll let you in on a secret, Alfred. If one day, years from now, I tell you that I don't love you, I'm lying."

The blond colony wraps his legs around Arthur's waist and wiggles his hips a bit as he gets more used to the sensation, "How will I know for sure?"

Arthur gives him a loving smile when he finally answers Alfred's question, "You'll know because no matter what my mouth says it's not true. Mouths can tell lies so easily and at delicate times a mouth can't be trusted. Don't go by my eyes either because eyes are almost as big of a liar as the mouth. People say eyes are the window to the soul, but that's not true. Some eyes can close the curtain and never allow you a glance."

Alfred continues to give him a perplexed look, "Then how will I be able to tell?"

"You'll be able to tell because the heart can't lie. The heart only knows what it feels and eventually the heart will tell you everything you need to know." The Briton leans in and gives Alfred a chaste but loving kiss on the lips, "My heart loves you more than anything and no matter what happens between us my heart can never truly hate you because I love you with all my heart."

When Arthur finishes speaking, he notices a wet trail of tears flowing from his colony's eyes and he wipes them gently away with his finger, "Alfred, why are you crying?"

"Because, I'm so happy that you really love me." The blond teenager wraps his arms around his lover's neck and brings him down for a kiss. When the kiss ends, Alfred gives the Englishman a large smile, "I'm ready now."

Arthur nods as he pulls his hips back slowly almost leaving the young man's body before snapping his hips forward to bury himself inside Alfred's heated passage again. The island nation repeats this a few times and when he doesn't hear any complaints he continues with more force, "A-are you…okay, love?"

"Y-yeah…feels good!" Alfred keeps his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Arthur as he lifts his hips to meet his older lover's thrusts, "Y-you can…(groan) do it…h-harder if…(moan) if ya want!"

Arthur showers his colony's neck and chest with kisses as he complies to the request as he pounds into the teen a little harder, "Mmm, you feel…so good!"

The only response Alfred is able to give are the loud moans and cries leaving his throat as his British lover plunges in and out of him. The friction of Arthur's pulsing cock is almost too much for the inexperienced colony and he bites his lip hard to keep the pleasure from being too intense, but when the Briton nails his sweet spot, he can't contain his sounds of ecstasy, "Ah, yes! There…(moan) more…ah!...faster!"

Arthur complies to his colony's cries and drives into the teen faster, slamming his sweet spot every time, "A-Alfred…(gasp) your lip is…bleeding!"

The younger blond flicks his tongue out long enough to taste his own blood. He must have torn his lip when he bit it earlier, "I…I don't care…j-just don't stop!"

"Well, I…I wasn't…(groan) planning on…stopping." Arthur can feel Alfred's no longer virginal hole fluttering around his cock and he knows it won't be long before his young lover cums.

Alfred grips Arthur's arms in a vice grip as he rocks in rhythm with the Englishman's thrusts, "Sl-slow down, Arthur…I can't…oh!"

"Are you…close, love?" The island nation begins pounding relentlessly into Alfred as the boy's entrance continues to spasm, "You can cum…if…if you're ready…don't hold…back! I…I want you to…cum!"

"But…(groan) it's too…soon!" Alfred's fingernails dig into the skin of Arthur's back as he feels a surge of pleasure wash over his body, "W-What about…you?!"

"Cum for…me, Alfred!" With one final jab to his colony's sweet spot, the younger blond cums between their bodies with a blissful cry as he arches his back off the bed.

Arthur, on the other hand, continues to thrust in and out of his lover until Alfred comes down from his orgasm. The Englishman then pulls out with a wet sound and watches the teen's sated hole continue to twitch as he jerks himself to completion finally spilling his essence onto Alfred's chest and stomach mixing their seed on the young skin. He cries out his colony's name as the last few spurts of his release land on the bed sheets.

The British nation finally works up the strength to lie down beside Alfred on the bed and the younger snuggles in close to Arthur not caring about the mess on their skin. Finally, Arthur breaks the silence of the bedroom with his voice, "How do you feel, love?"

"Tired." Alfred yawns and closes his eyes still not caring about the mess on his skin.

Arthur chuckles softly as he kisses the top of his colony's head, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Alfred yawns again as he shakes his head, "No…well, it hurt a little, but I'm okay now."

"That'll get better you know." The British man rubs his hand up and down Alfred's arm in a comforting gesture, "It won't always hurt like that once you get used to it."

The younger blond only nods in agreement and stays quiet for a long time before speaking up, "Did you mean what you said about loving me with all your heart?"

"Of course I did, love." Arthur sits up, but helps Alfred into a lying position, "Now, get some sleep. I'll get us cleaned up."

Alfred snuggles into the pillow with a smile on his face as Arthur gets out of bed to get a cloth from the bathroom, "Arthur, I love you."

The Englishman gives his colony a warm smile, "I love you too, Alfred. Good night."

When Arthur doesn't hear a reply he assumes Alfred must have fallen asleep. The island nation goes to the bathroom ad returns with a warm, wet cloth. He cleans them both up and joins Alfred in the bed, "Sweet dreams, love."

TBC…

* * *

Okay, they have finally done it! Thanks so much for reading now please be so kind as to review it for me! See you next chapter and as always, love ya!


	8. Bed Sheets and House Guests

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

An update...finally! Sorry for taking so long, but my job was really busy for the last few weeks and I couldn't find too much time to write. Anyway, here it is. I want to thank everyone who is supporting this fic! You all make me so happy! Also, I want to thank a guest reviewer for pointing a mistake out to me. They know who they are and I changed one sentence in Chapter 6 to fix it. Nothing major so don't feel like you need to reread anything. Okay, read and review, please!

* * *

Arthur wakes the next morning feeling something very heavy resting on his chest and abs. He's confused for a moment, but soon remembers that Alfred is in bed with him and lying right on top of him. The Briton smiles at the peaceful look residing on his colony's face and as much as he hated to disturb the young man, he desperately needed the weight off his chest. The Englishman's first attempt of sliding out from under Alfred failed miserably. In this attempt, he only managed to get more of the teen's body on top of him. Arthur lets out a frustrated sigh as he tries to roll out from under his colony and onto the floor, but that didn't do anything except get the blanket tangled around his legs.

Finally, the British nation just decides to push Alfred off of him and if it wakes the younger man up then he would just have to be awake. Arthur pushes his hands under Alfred's shoulders and pushes with all his might until his colony rolls back over to his side of the bed. The younger blond only grunts once and grips the pillow tightly before snoring softly. Arthur sits up and shrugs, "That boy can sleep through anything." The island nation gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to wash up and get all other morning routines out of the way before Alfred wakes up.

As the Brit washes up, he can't help but wonder how Alfred will react the morning after losing his virginity. Would the teen be embarrassed and act awkward or would he want to go for round two? Arthur couldn't be sure and he found himself getting a bit nervous thinking about it. When the island nation finishes cleaning himself up and dresses for the day, he heads back to the bed to find Alfred still sound asleep. The older blond lets out a sigh as he puts his hands on his hips. Apparently, his colony was planning on sleeping all day, "Alfred, wake up."

When the blue eyed teen doesn't budge, Arthur clears his throat and speaks louder, "Alfred, you can't sleep all day. Now, wake up!" The European nation lets out another sigh as he snatches the blanket away from Alfred's body.

The younger man immediately curls up in a ball by drawing his knees up to his chest and grunts out a few mumbled words, "A few more minutes."

"No more sleeping, Alfred." The Brit reaches over and shakes the teenager roughly by the shoulder, "It's time for you to get up and get dressed."

After a few more violent shakes, the younger blond finally opens his eyes and gives his British lover a confused look, "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon." Arthur throws the blanket back onto the bed not really caring if it was messy because he was going to have to change the sheets anyway, "I've heated you up a bath so don't let it get cold. I'm not going to do that for you every morning so you better enjoy it."

Alfred nods and sits up with a wince and a low hiss, "Ow, my back and my ass hurts."

The Briton gives him a 'duh' look before responding, "That's to be expected after last night's activities. The warm water will help ease the soreness." Arthur helps his colony out of bed and gives him a warm smile, "Now go bathe, love." Alfred nods again and heads to the bathroom still naked from the night before. Arthur can't help but watch as his naked colony makes his way across the room.

When the teen enters the bathroom, he closes the door behind him and sure enough the washtub is filled with steaming water. Alfred slowly lowers himself into the water and whimpers softly as his sore skin comes in contact with the heated liquid. He certainly hoped Arthur was right when he said the pain would diminish over time. The sex was great, but the after effects were hell. Just as the young colony gets settled in the washtub he hears a knock on the door, "I'm hurrying…I just got in here!"

"I'm not knocking to rush you…I, um…" Arthur clears his throat before continuing, "I found a bit of blood on the sheets and I wanted to tell you to use the salve in the cabinet. That will help heal everything faster."

The island nation hears the water sloshing before he hears a response from his colony, "Okay…is that all you wanted?"

"Yes, that's all I wanted." The older blond lets out a sigh, "I'll leave you alone and start lunch."

Arthur gathers the soiled sheets up and heads downstairs. The Briton felt terrible the moment he'd spotted the blood on the bed. He really had tried to be gentle, but Alfred most definitely wasn't lying when he said he was a virgin considering how tight of a squeeze it was just to enter him completely. The British nation lets out another sigh as he deposits the sheets into the empty wash pot. He would just wash the sheets tomorrow. He had plenty of other sets of sheets to use until then. Arthur then makes his way to the kitchen to begin lunch.

Upstairs, the blue eyed teen finishes washing up and steps out of the washtub. He opens the cabinet and sure enough he sees the salve that Arthur had mentioned. Alfred remembered his lover using this slave on his many cuts and scrapes when he was a kid and the teen felt a bit embarrassed to be using it on 'this' kind of injury. The blond colony shrugs as he opens the salve. The strong medicinal smell fills his nostrils as he dips his fingers into the greasy substance. As Alfred applies the salve he begins to notice other marks on his body such as purplish bite marks on his neck and chest along with a couple of hand shaped bruises on his hips and thighs. Alfred hated to admit it, but the bruises turned him on just a bit.

The younger blond's stomach lets out a loud rumble pulling his gaze away from his bruised body, "I've gotta stop thinking about last night and get dressed." He quickly puts his clothes on and brushes his hair before leaving the bathroom to head down the stairs. Alfred wasn't real sure how he was supposed to feel the day after losing his virginity. Sure, he was sore as hell, but not much else felt different. He still loved Arthur just as much as before and he wanted their relationship to continue the same as before, but what if Arthur wanted something else? The teen found himself thoroughly confused when he finally made it to the dining table.

He hadn't been seated very long when the Brit walks into the dining room carrying a tray with their lunch on it. Arthur places the tray on the table and takes a seat, "Take your pick, love. If you're as hungry as I am it won't be there very long."

The Briton gives him a cheerful smile, but Alfred only nods as he reaches for his plate and the glass of juice accompanying it, "Thanks."

The two blonds eat in relative silence and their forks hitting the plate is the only noise heard. Finally, Arthur breaks the uncomfortable silence with soft words, "Are you feeling any better after your bath and using the salve?"

The blue eyed boy's cheeks tint pink at the mention of the salve, but he nods all the same, "Yeah, I'm still sore, but not as much as when I first woke up."

"Well, that's good." The Englishman looks down at his plate not really knowing how to continue the conversation. He knew his colony was upset about something just by how quiet his young lover was being, but Arthur just couldn't figure out why Alfred was upset. The older blond lets out a long sigh as he places his fork on the table, "Alfred, is something bothering you?"

The younger blond swallows his food loudly and shakes his head before gulping down some of his juice, "No, nothing's wrong."

The Briton notices how his colony refuses to meet his eyes and knows that Alfred is lying, "Alfred, I know something is bothering you. I've been a part of your life for far too long not to know when you're upset." Arthur lets out a worried sigh before continuing, "If you're feeling awkward about last night that's normal, but you have nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, when…"

"I'm not feeling awkward." Alfred finally looks up from his plate to look his British lover properly in the eyes, "I actually feel really good about what we did last night." The teen's gaze once again drifts from the Englishman's face to the wall beside him, "It's just…nothing." Alfred grips his fork tighter, "I'm fine." He then begins shoveling food into his mouth at a hurried pace.

Arthur once again picks up his fork and calmly eats a few bites of his meal before speaking again, "We've talked about the importance of honesty before, Alfred. Now, tell me what's bothering you or I won't share the good news I have with you."

The teenage colony looks up from his plate again with a curious expression on his face, "What good news?"

"What's bothering you?" The European nation gives his colony a stubborn look, "Tell me and then I'll share."

Alfred finally lets out a loud breath of annoyance as he puts his fork down, "Fine, but it's gonna sound dumb and you're not allowed to laugh."

The Briton nods, "Okay, just spit it out already."

The blue eyed boy nervously drums his fingers on the table as he works up his nerve to tell his lover what's bothering him, "It's just that…well, I feel weird because…because I…" Alfred runs his hand through his hair and lets out a long sigh, "I didn't make you cum."

Arthur thinks back to the night before and distinctly remembers cumming. He gives his young lover a very perplexed look, "But, I did cum last night. I'm afraid I don't understand, love."

Alfred's face turns an extremely bright shade of crimson at the thought of having to explain what he means to Arthur, "I know you came, but…but it wasn't because of me." When his British lover still looks confused the teen tries to explain again, "You, um…what I mean is…well…"

"You mean that I didn't cum inside you, correct?" Arthur watches as his colony's face becomes impossibly redder, "Did I guess right?"

The younger nods and refuses to meet the Briton's eye, "It's just that…I came too soon and then you had to get yourself off and now I feel useless."

"You shouldn't feel that way, love." Arthur waits until the embarrassed teen looks at him again before attempting to reassure him, "Everyone cums fast on their first time and with more experience that will get better." When Alfred doesn't reply the Englishman continues, "And just because I didn't cum inside you doesn't mean I didn't cum because of you."

Alfred lifts his blushing face back up to look at Arthur, "Really?"

The island nation nods, "Really." When the colony's pouting face doesn't brighten, Arthur begins speaking again, "Also, I didn't want to hurt you since you'd already…finished. Things don't feel as good down there when you've already released, but trust me you were the reason I came." He gives the teen a comforting smile, "You'll be able to last longer with more practice."

Alfred's red skin begins fading back to its original complexion as he nods, "So you don't think I'm inadequate?"

"Of course I don't think that." The older blond once again begins eating the remainder of his meal, "Now finish eating, Alfred."

The blue eyed boy takes a sip of his drink before remembering that Arthur had some good news to share with him. Alfred swallows the liquid in his mouth before asking, "Okay, now it's your turn. What's the good news you wanna tell me?"

The British man puts his fork down again and wipes his mouth with a napkin as a huge smile spreads across his face, "Well, I know how much you miss Matthew. So I sent a letter to Francis a couple of month ago inviting him and Matthew over for a few days. I received word back saying they would arrive in about a week."

The younger blond's blue eyes brighten as a huge smile spreads across his face, "Mattie's coming?! Arthur, why did you…I mean what made you decide to do this?!"

"You always seem so happy when you're talking about Matthew and I know you miss him." Arthur returns his colony's big smile, "Besides, I haven't seen Matthew in a long time. I'm anxious to see how much he's grown."

Alfred's smile falters a bit as he remembers the rest of what his British lover had said, "Why did you have to invite Francis?"

The Briton's smile fades too at the thought of the Frenchman staying in his home, "Trust me, Alfred, I didn't want to invite him anymore than you, but he is Matthew's guardian. I wanted him to accompany Matthew on the trip. You know how shy your brother is…if he got lost he'd be too nervous to ask for directions."

"Yeah, I guess that's true, but I don't like that guy. He creeps me out." The teenager lifts his fork to his mouth to consume the last bite of his meal, "He totally touched me inappropriately when I was like twelve."

The Englishman chokes and coughs a bit on his most recent bite of food, "You never told me that!"

Alfred shrugs as if it's no big deal and then drains his glass before speaking again, "Well, Matthew acted like it was normal so I didn't say anything."

"W-what did he do?" Arthur finds himself feeling a bit nervous as he awaits his colony's response.

"He didn't touch my junk if that's what you're worried about." The teen crosses his arms over his chest and lets out a sigh, "He hugged me really tight and groped my butt for a few seconds. It made me feel weird, but whatever."

The British nation's features twist in disgust for a moment, "That's a bit disturbing, but I'll make sure he keeps his hands off of you this time."

Arthur stands up and begins clearing the table of the dirty dishes and to his surprise Alfred stands up and begins helping him. The blue eyed boy notices his lover's surprise and lets out a soft chuckle, "I finished most of my hard chores yesterday and nothing will be ready to pick from the garden until tomorrow so I thought I'd help you."

The island nation blinks in surprise a few times before responding, "Oh, thank you, Alfred." He hands over the dishes already in his hands and smiles, "In that case, I'll let you bring the dishes to the kitchen while I heat the water up."

Alfred nods, "Okay." The Briton returns the nod and leaves the dining room with the teen watching his departure.

The two blonds eventually meet in the kitchen and with Alfred's help the dishes are done in no time. Once the dishes are cleaned and put away the two men straighten up the other rooms in the house and soon find themselves upstairs in Arthur's bedroom putting fresh sheets on the bed. The older blond spreads the sheet over the bed and gestures for Alfred to grab the opposite end, "Now, I don't want my bed to look like yours so make sure you pull it straight."

"Fine." The blond colony frowns but he knows Arthur is telling the truth. His bed sheets definitely were not straight. Hell, they probably weren't even on the bed. He hadn't slept in there for months so it didn't really matter what the bed looked like, "Why do we even have to make the bed? We're just gonna mess it up again anyway."

The European country wrinkles his nose in repulsion, "Because it would be disgusting to continue to sleep on our sexual fluids just because we're going to get the sheets messy again. Now stop being lazy and straighten that wrinkle out."

"I have a better idea." The younger man drops his corner of the sheet and gives Arthur a playful grin just before falling onto the bed messing up the not quite made-up sheets, "Let's just relax and stay in bed all day."

The Englishman's green eyes widen as he watches his colony sprawl out on the bed, "You little wanker! The sheets will have to be untangled before we can make the bed now!"

Alfred chuckles as if Arthur's anger doesn't matter, "The sheets don't have to be straight just to lounge around on them."

"I never said that we were just going to lounge!" The Briton attempts to pull the sheet out from under the teen, but finds it extremely difficult with all of Alfred's weight on top of the fabric, "Alfred, stop playing around and…wah!"

Before the British nation can finish his command, he feels his colony grip his wrist and pull him onto the bed as well, "You talk too much, Artie." Alfred then pulls Arthur on top of him and gives the Brit a charming smile, "Your mouth is so much more fun when it's doing something other than talking."

"Alfr…" Arthur finds his words once again cut short as the younger blond threads his fingers through the island nation's hair and brings their lips crashing together.

Arthur knew he should push Alfred away and scold him before making him help fix the bed sheets, but the English nation doesn't do either of those things because kissing his colony was so much more pleasant than housework. The kiss soon turns from playful to aggressive making the two men groan their approval into the kiss. When the kiss ends, Alfred's fingers go directly to the buttons on Arthur's shirt as he begins trying to undress his older lover.

The older man allows the teen to undress him as he busies himself with grinding his growing arousal against Alfred's own rising problem, "Mmm, Arthur…I want you."

Arthur only smiles as his own fingers move to the buttons on Alfred's shirt, "That's painfully obvious, love."

It doesn't take long for both of them to get completely undressed and fully hard with arousal. The Briton connects their lips again before sliding his lips to the younger's neck and just before biting into the soft skin there he stops and lifts his lips away to look down at Alfred, "I…I don't think we should…make love today, Alfred."

The teenage colony frowns a bit wondering if he did something wrong, "Why not? Are you…mad because I messed up…the bed sheets? I'll help you make the bed. I promise."

"No, that's not it and I'm not mad." The British country remembers the blood on the sheets and knows sex would not be a good idea, "I just think you should recover for a day or so before we make love again."

Alfred's frown turns into a panicked expression at Arthur's words, "But, I'm really horny!"

The Englishman takes one look at his colony's upset features and can't stop the laugh that erupts from his mouth, "Haven't you learned by now that we can enjoy ourselves without having sex?" Arthur gives his young lover a soft kiss on the lips before speaking again, "I never said I was going to make you deal with your arousal all by yourself."

Alfred lets out a sigh of relief at Arthur's words, "That's good to know."

"I promise that I'll make you feel very good, love." The island nation emphasizes his words by latching his lips to the teen's collarbone and nibbling his way down to the younger's already stiff nipple where he sucks the hardened flesh into his mouth. Alfred lets out a satisfied gasp at the sensation and is slightly disappointed when the older blond pulls away, "I'll make you feel good under one condition."

Alfred nods considering he just wanted Arthur to get on with it already, "Okay, what?"

"When I'm done you have to return the favor." The British man gives the younger blond a suggestive wink before sliding down his body to rest comfortably between Alfred's legs, "Does that sound reasonable, Alfred?"

"Y-yeah." The blue eyed teen opens his legs a bit wider to encourage Arthur to hurry up, "I can do that."

Without another word and a small smirk, Arthur takes a firm grip on his colony's cock to stroke the firm length a few times before lowering his lips down around the head of Alfred's arousal. The Brit hears the teen's pleased gasp as he sucks softly on the damp head before sliding his mouth farther down the shaft. He could already taste the salty pre-fluid leaking from the younger man's cock as he begins bobbing his head up and down. It's not long before he feels Alfred's hands resting on his head attempting to guide his mouth up and down at a faster pace.

Alfred was vaguely aware of how hard he was gripping the Briton's hair, but the older man didn't seem to mind considering he didn't stop pleasuring the teen long enough to scold him, "Yes, Arthur…(moan) so good…don't stop!"

The British nation can feel his own cock harden even more, if that was possible, as he listens to his colony's pleasured cries and slides his tongue into the weeping slit of the teenager's cock. Alfred lets out a keening moan as he bucks his hips up to try and have more of his erection in the Brit's mouth. Arthur could hardly stand the throbbing in his vital regions and wanted to jerk himself off to Alfred's cries, but refrained from doing so with the thought of his colony blowing him soon. The Englishman was also slightly annoyed with the fact that the brand new sheets would be messy before they were even put on the bed properly, but he pushes that thought aside when he hears Alfred call his name out breathlessly.

"Ah! Arthur…so close!" Alfred could feel himself on the verge of cumming and just when he was about to fill the Brit's mouth with his load, Arthur pulls away, "What the hell?! I was seconds away from cumming!"

Arthur places a finger over his own lips and gives the younger blond a scolding glare, "Shhh! Did you hear something?"

"No, I…" Before Alfred can finish his sentence the two of them hear the front door slam and a very familiar French voice coming from downstairs.

"Bonsoir! Is anyone home?"

The two blonds share eye contact in a moment of panic and Arthur is the first to speak, "Shit! It's Francis!" The European nation quickly scrambles off the bed in search of his clothes, "Alfred! Stop lying there with your dick out and get dressed!"

"But…I didn't get to finish." The teen pouts as he gets out of bed in search of his own clothes as well.

Arthur scowls at him as he hurriedly puts his pants on, "Join the club, love. I didn't even get to start!"

They hear Francis' voice again making Arthur curse once more, "Arthur! Are you home?! Matthew and I have arrived!"

Alfred begins pulling on his own clothes, "I thought you said they were coming in a week?"

"That's what Francis said, but they obviously made better time than they planned." The older man finishes dressing and smoothes his hair out, "I'll go greet them while you get dressed." He then gives his colony a warning look, "And do not tell them what we've been doing intimately."

"Why not?"

"We'll discuss it later." The Englishman then leaves the bedroom to go and greet the guests.

TBC…

* * *

There is a poll on my profile that I would love for you guys to vote on!

Thanks for reading and as always, love ya!


End file.
